Horus
by LordMarduk
Summary: Diez años pasaron desde el dia en que se separaron.  ¿Que harias si la personas que amas se vuelve un criminal y tu eres policia? ¿Estarias dispuesto a cazarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Ese fue un dia normal, la gente hacia lo suyo, nosotros regresábamos de la escuela.

- ¿Se puede saber por que estás tan enojada ahora? Como si fuera la primera vez que Shampoo, Kodachi o Ukyo hacen de las suyas –

- El problema es que nunca les dices que paren –

- ¡¿Como que no? Si lo digo todo el tiempo, pero no me escuchan - Decía Ranma caminando por la valla como siempre.

- puedes esquivar lo que sea, pero ¿no puedes evitar un abrazo? – Akane caminaba sin mirarlo – estoy segura que los haces apropósito –

- Ya te dije que no es asi... ¿crees que alguien disfrutaría que una serpiente lo estrujara? –

- Seguramente todos los hombres los disfrutarían si esa víbora tiene copa "D" como es tu caso –

- ¡Aaahh ya te dije que no me interesan esas cosas! – Ranma empezaba a hartarse.

- pues no parece, además no es solo eso, prefieres comer todo lo que prepara Ukyo y hasta lo de Kodachi, aunque sean somníferos… pero nunca pruebas siquiera mi comida… solo Kuno la probo –

-Y mira lo que le paso, lo llevaron al hospital para hacerle un lavado de estomago – Akane se avergonzó un poco -… supongo que es normal… que te moleste que otras me dan lo que tu no eres capaz – dijo Ranma despreocupado.

- …De… De que estas hablando… eres un pervertido! –

- Hablaba de la comida!- dijo Ranma perdiéndose en la distancia luego de recibir la caricia de la chica.

- Idiota – dijo entre dientes.

En ese momento una chica de cabello corto y marrón hacia sus acostumbrados negocios, es decir embaucar a otro pobre diablo. Mientras la chica caminaba por la zona comercial de Tokio, no sabia que era observada.

Mas tarde a la hora de la comida.

- ¿Ya quieres dejar de molestarme idiota?-

- Tu déjame en paz. Eres la única que no a dejado de golpearme en todo el día Marima…– fue interrumpido por el mazo que lo enterró en la sala.

- Pues deja de llamarme marimacho! –

- Pues no te comportes como tal! Marimacho, cuerpo de boiler, fracaso de mujer!-

Cada palabra le dio como dagas en el corazón y en su paciencia.

- ¡!Ya estoy harta de ti! ni en mis peores pesadillas me casaría con un imbécil pervertido, poco hombre, y fenómeno como tu!-

El chico se quedo estático, por lo cual la chica no tuvo ningún problema para mandarlo hasta la estratosfera. Pero alcanzo a decir al unisonó que Akane:

- ¡ROMPO CON EL COMPROMISO! –

Despues de esa escena los padres de cada uno se reunieron a discutirlo, llegando a la conclusión de romper el compromiso, esperaban que con el tiempo se extrañasen y se reconciliaran como ya habia pasado tantas veces en el pasado… Pero…

Los días se volvieron en semanas, cada uno siguió por su cuenta, ni en la escuela se miraban, mucho menos se hablaban. Ya todo mundo sabia del rompimiento del compromiso, asi que no le faltaron pretendientes a ninguno, Akane acepto algunas, pero no duraban mucho. Ranma se dio el tiempo para pasar con las otras chicas y considerar, pero finalmente ninguna le intereso. A los oídos de Akane llego un rumor que Ranma había ayudado a entrenar a Ukyo, esta venció a Shampoo consiguiendo los derechos sobre el, la china se tuvo que ir. Ranma y Ukyo se hicieron pareja por un tiempo pero al parecer lo único que había entre ellos era amistad, la cocinera conoció a un chico en un festival de un templo, por lo que Ranma y ella rompieron y siguieron como amigos, Ukyo se fue de la ciudad a buscar a su padre en compañía de su novio. A conseguir el consentimiento del progenitor. Akane se sintió alegre, finalmente era libre, pero ella no, tenia un tiempo saliendo con un chico, además su orgullo le impedía dar el primer paso y hablar con Ranma que ya las semanas se habían convertido en meses y este ni siquiera le miraba, y ella hacia lo mismo. Después de los exámenes finales para pasar al ultimo año de instituto, Ranma aprovecho las vacaciones de verano para ir a china con su padre por la cura, lo consiguió… pero el nunca regreso.

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES

Ring, ring, ring.

El despertador sonaba ya desde hace 20 minutos mientras la chica se movía de una y otra forma tratando de dormir, en el suelo se encontraba un gran numero de hojas y carpetas con fotos anexadas.

- Ah, ya voy… - dijo la chica apagando el despertador y estirándose, mientras se dirigía al baño con solo una camisa de vestir de pijama – ah, que cansancio, solo dormí tres horas-

En ese momento un hombre conducía en moto por un callejón, donde otro hombre lo esperaba recargado en un automóvil oscuro. Aun era temprano y el sol aun no salía.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? Es muy arriesgado…- el hombre de la moto siguió en silencio mientras abría el baúl del coche donde la luz del poste ilumino un arsenal desde simples cuchillos, Kunais y shuriken, hasta granadas y lanzacohetes. –si esperas un poco mas, yo puedo encargarme.-

- No esta a discusión – respondió el motociclista fríamente, mientras se ponía una camisa roja con un estampado que no se alcazaba a distinguir, por estar en la parte mas oscura, junto a otro vehículo en donde había echado una mochila con las armas que eligió.

- No creo que le saquen nada, además no creo que sean de la clase que tortura… - el hombre lo miro - lo siento, ya no diré nada, ¿eso es todo…? entonces me voy – dijo al recibir el consentimiento, subió a su auto y se fue.

La chica disfrutaba del agua caer por su cuerpo mientras su cabello negro azulado caia por su cara, estuvo un momento así hasta que cerró la llave y secándose el cuerpo con la toalla salió de la regadera.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento, lo que la hizo salir con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, y el cepillo de dientes en la boca, mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla.

- Akane Tendo ¿Quién habla?... Ah, eres tu Roy, si, ya estoy despierta, ¿Qué no es obvio? …No claro que no estoy de mal humor… si esta bien, te encuentro en la puerta-

Akane se dispuso a vestirse después de escupir en el lavabo.

- "que extraño, por que soñé eso, después de tanto tiempo, ¿aun me arrepiento de no haberle hablado?" Buenos días mama, Nabiki – dijo a un pequeño altar con dos fotos – "…pierdo a Ranma y poco después, a mi hermana… que mas me puede pasar –

Asi es, poco después que Ranma desapareciera en china, según Genma ambos estaban de regreso pero estaban tan hambrientos que al cruzar un profundo cañón sobre un tronco que hacia de puente ambos cayeron de este, Genma que estaba mas cerca de la orilla logro sujetarse… pero Ranma cayo desde una gran altura a unos rápidos que recorrían el fondo del cañón hasta una alta cascada, Genma busco y busco, pero solo encontró su mochila destrozada entre las rocas debajo de la cascada y mas adelante, su camisa rota y ensangrentada.

La noticia destrozo a la chica que estaba arrepentida desde hace tiempo, ya había terminado con el chico que salía y solo esperaba a el regreso de su ex prometido para confesarle lo que sentía por el. Según Nodoka el chico aun conservaba una foto de ella, que escondía cuando alguien estaba por ahí, pero que su madre había conseguido verlo contemplándola y acariciándola dejándola muy desgastada, eso le dio fuerza.

Sus esperanzas de que el volviera eran fuertes, hasta que su corazón se destrozo cuando una noche la policía llego a puertas del dojo. Su hermana había sido asesinada y su cuerpo quemado, se encontró en un callejón oscuro, solo se supo que era ella por las placas dentales pues su cuerpo quedo irreconocible, se creyó que había sido cosa de la mafia como represalia por alguno de sus negocios. Pero las autoridades fueron incapaces de encerrar al culpable…

La chica ya vestida; llevaba un pantalón de vestir oscuro sujeto por un cinturón marrón de piel delgado y evilla plateada, fajando su camisa azul claro casi blanca, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, después tomo unas correas de cuero que se coloco como un chaleco, saco un arma automática de un cajón y la coloco en la funda que colgaba de las correas del lado izquierdo, a la altura de sus costillas. Después de asomarse por la ventana al escuchar un claxon y ver que era su compañero se dirigió a la puerta y en el camino tomo su cartera, celular y llaves. Luego el brillo de una placa dorada y plateada llamo su atención, la miro por un segundo, la tomo y salió por la puerta.

- Crei que habías dicho que me esperarías en la puerta Tendo… no es normal que te quedes dormida – dijo un chico pelirrojo de cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás, iba vestido con un traje oscuro también – toma, seguramente no has desayunado, y con lo que cocinas, espero que no… whoa es broma – dijo luego de esquivar una maseta

- Las bromas se supone que sean graciosas – dijo la chica con su saco oscuro colgando del hombro y su placa en el cinturón, igual que su compañero – vámonos –

- ¿Oye, no podrías ser un poco mas femenina? Eso de llevar el saco al hombro no es forma…-

- Si quieres muñequitas de compañeros quédate en el cuartel haciendo trabajo de escritorio –

- jey hey solo es un consejo, asi nunca te vas a casar… ok ya entendí – prefirió callarse luego de la mirada de la chica

Akane le dio la vuelta al vehículo hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto, donde el sol dio en su placa donde se leia: "INTERPOL JAPON" segundos después ambos subieron al vehículo y salían rumbo a las oficinas de la interpol en Japón.

Al mismo tiempo un hombre con cachucha esperaba en un callejón escuchando con un transmisor y miraba con unos binoculares a un alto edificio de oficinas.

- Haci que esta en el quinto piso… ¿me tienes, Crees poder guiarme? Llama a Jet y dile que tenga preparado el vehículo de escape-

En ese momento Akane y Roy discutían sobre los típicos descuidos del muchacho con los papeleos y sus coqueteos con las secretarias.

- Demonios Roy, ¿no puedes mantener tus pantalones puestos al menos en el cuartel?- decia bastante aburrida la chica.

- Pero no es mi culpa que todas las chicas del mundo me deseen tanto… bueno con excepción de ti – aclaro al ver la mirada de molestia en su compañera – ¿pero bueno viste las noticias? Hablo del magnate de las farmacéuticas Shin Nakamura… ¿ no lo supiste, no ves las noticias?-

- tuve que hacer demasiado papeleo anoche, y todo por tu culpa, ¿es tan difícil que los hagas seriamente? … pero ¿Qué pasa con el, no me digas que es? –

- según parece es el mismo que asesino al senador ruso en Moscú en plena plaza roja… pero al parecer ahora tenemos una pista – la chica le miro asombrada

- ¿De que se trata? ¿Tenemos un nombre? –

- no creo que el nombre sea el real pues… -la chica lo miro curiosa – según su pasaporte su apellido es Smith, hablo en serio –

- entonces es obvio que es falso, entonces que piensan hacer –

- por lo pronto la interrogaremos para averiguar el paradero del asesino…-

- ¿La, es una mujer? –

- en realidad me parece una niña-

Akane se quedo helada al ver al otro lado del cristal a una niña de al parecer unos 7 años, cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas largas al estilo sailor moon con uniforme de primaria comiendo un brownie con leche que recién le había traído una de las secretarias.

- Esto es una broma, ¿que rayos pasa? –

Un hombre, ya de edad madura respondió.

- esta niña entro al país hace dos meses y cumple con la descripción…-

- me esta diciendo que es ella quien…-

- Déjame terminar Tendo, recientemente se a descubierto que esa niña a sido vista en compañía de un adulto cuyo rostro nunca es captado por las cámaras de los aeropuertos, siempre dos meses antes de un asesinato…-el hombre vio la mirada de interés de la chica – y como has de saber hace unas horas el presidente de una importante empresa farmacéutica fue asesinado… ¿la manera? –

El hombre hizo una señal a su secretaria, esta ultima encendió un monitor de pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared, en el se mostraron imágenes de una plaza frente a un edificio publico, se veía un escenario con un agujero quemado.

- Fue una bomba… pero acaso no tenía guardias que revisaran-

- los tuvo, pero el lugar estaba limpio…- el hombre hizo cambiar la imagen, mostrando lo que parecía un control remoto y algunas llantas – En medio de su discurso, un auto de control remoto esquivo la gente y la seguridad quedando justo debajo de el, mandándolo a volar… milagrosamente nadie resulto herida, solo un grupo de personas histéricas –

- Pero… lo admito, es muy sospechosa que la niña entrara al país justo dos meses antes, que pruebas tenemos de que ella sepa algo del asesino–

Otro hombre de unos 23 años de edad respondió a eso

- tenemos fotos que la muestran en compañía de un hombre de lentes y barba cerca de la victima antes del asesinato, incluida esta donde se le muestra jugando con el juguete –

Akane vio una foto al parecer de un periodista que cubría el evento, gente escuchando el discurso y periodistas tomando fotos, no vio nada sospechoso, el joven hizo que la secretaria hiciera un zoom y en una esquina se distinguió una niña rubia con el mismo peinado, jugaba con un juguete de control remoto que parecía tener el mismo color que las fotos de los restos de la bomba, en otra foto parecida, se ve la niña rodeada por otros niños mas, y un hombre de barba entera y con una gorra observándola, Ahora un fragmento de video se mostro y se ve al hombre llamando la atención de la niña que le sigue, dejando el juguete a los niños. Luego de unos minutos antes de que el discurso termine se oye gente asombrada mirando a un lado diciendo algo de un juguete, y entonces una explosión, y mucha gente gritando. Entonces la imagen se congela.

- ¿Interrogaron a los niños?- pregunto Roy.

- Si, pero solo dijeron que la niña se llamaba Melanie y hablaba con asentó, y el hombre hablaba al parecer en ingles o alemán, eso concuerda con el pasaporte que los describe como alemanes, según los pasaportes el padre se llama Robert Smith pero ese apellido es obviamente falso, pues en el que presentaron en Moscú, dice que se apellidan Lo, de Hong Kong, los mismos nombres, al parecer son reales.

- ¿… entonces, ella a dicho algo? No se ve asustada – pregunto Akane mirando a la niña que miraba aburrida al techo apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en la nuca.

- Eso es cierto… -dijo Roy, el timbre de su celular sonó – ah, lo siento, olvide apagarlo jefe, disculpe tengo que responder esto –dijo saliendo a responder con la mala cara de Akane y los dos hombres.

- ¿Que dices Tendo? ¿Ya estas harta de ese idiota? Eres nuestro mejor agente, si quieres un nuevo compañero te lo daré, solo dime quien – dijo el hombre mayor.

- No es necesario señor, ya me acostumbre a sus tonterías, es molesto en cosas como esta, pero es de fiar cuando se trata de acción… seria molesto, entrenar a otro a mi manera de actuar, pero le agradezco la confianza y el elogio- dijo Akane dando una reverencia -… señor, ¿seria posible que pueda hablar con ella?-

- Adelante, por eso te conté esto –

En ese momento Roy colgaba su celular y miraba hacia una de las tantas secretarias seductoramente.

Mientras tanto en el lobi del edificio la recepcionista colgaba una llamada, sobre una pizza que estaría por llegar.

- Cielos, como pueden comer pizza, teniendo buffet en la cafetería –

- …Uhuhm… disculpe traigo esta pizza, para el departamento de investigación – dijo un chico leyendo la nota.

- Oh si, me acaban de avisar, puedes dejarla ahí, en un momento bajan, déjame… llamarlos- la chica se sorprendió por la amable sonrisa del repartidor, de ojos verdes debajo de unos delgados lentes claros

- no es necesario, ya esta pagada, creo que la encargaron y pagaron en el establecimiento –

- Oh, ya veo… -uno de los teléfonos sono - ah, disculpa dame un momento para contestar y ahora te doy propina… -la chica miro a un lado al mismo tiempo que buscaba en su bolsa - … ¿puedo saber tu nombre? Así puedo pedirte para que me lleves pizza en otra ocasión…- dijo mientras a su espalda los agentes pasaban sus tarjetas de identificación por un sensor magnético para que se abriera la puerta, antes de que se cerrara de nuevo un objeto brillante impidió su cierre

- Claro, eso me ayudaría mucho… mi nombre es Smith, Robert Smith –

- Que extraño nombre, sin ofen…der- cuando la chica miro, el muchacho ya no estaba -¿Qué, donde se fue, lo abre ofendido? – a su espalda la puerta se cerro.

Melanie balanceaba sus pies aun mirando al techo, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una chica de cabello corto y dulce sonrisa, le saludo y se sentó frente a ella.

- Hola, mi nombre es Akane, cual es el tuyo –

- …Melanie…-respondió de unos momentos de observación –pero ya lo sabias, lo eh dicho mil veces… me tiene aburrida-

-J eeje lo siento, pero con tus pasaportes, es muy difícil en cual creer- Akane la miro divertida.

- Esa niña no es una dulce paloma como luce, es bastante ruda- dijo el jefe de sección detrás del vidrio escuchando la platica.

- Mi nombre sigue siendo el mismo, solo mis apellidos cambian –

- ¿…y eso por que es?- pregunto amablemente Akane –¿que razón puedes tener para eso? –

- Mi padre y yo… somos conocidos en muchas partes del mundo- respondió la niña en forma dulce.

- Oh, ¿en serio? Dame tu autógrafo – dijo dándole una hoja con una pluma, la niña lo tomo y escribió su nombre.

-¿Creíste que firmaría con otro nombre verdad? ¿Para eso deberías distraerme más? –Dijo sonriente y entregándole la hoja - …cuanto más me tendrán aquí, se suponía que tendría un examen en tres horas –

- Oh ¿en serio? Y a cual escuela vas –

La niña la miro un momento.

- …Akane, en verdad me cae bien, y por eso le pido que me deje ir, y me devuelva mi celular… necesito hacer una llamada –

- ¿Oh vaya, llamaras a tu abogado? – dijo Roy entrando por la puerta – Pero que niña tan linda tenemos aquí… -esquivo - he eso es peligroso – la pluma se clavo firmemente en la puerta

- Lo siento, pero me molestan las personas engreídas – Akane ahogo una risita mientras se sentaba en la silla –No es mi abogado…-

- Oye, Melanie ¿como hiciste eso, eres una clase de Ninja? Las niñas no deberían hacer algo tan brusco como eso-

- Viniendo de ti me extrañan esas palab…- Roy no termino al recibir su propia silla en la cabeza cayendo inconsciente.

- Jjaja wow, como hiciste tu eso, fue muy rápido…-

Ambas chicas rieron por un momento, una gota de sudor salió del cristal que separaba la sala de interrogación.

- Practica… en fin ¿que ibas a decir? Sobre una llamada-

- Jejeje ya veo así que es cierto…- Akane se extraño por eso -…en cuanto la llamada, debo llamar cada dos horas y eso fue hace tres horas… se va a preocupar, y seguramente vendrá por mi –

- ¿…Vendrá por ti? – Akane tardo en captar - ¿quieres decir…?-

- Mi padre… me cuida mucho, y no le gusta que falte a la escuela… va a estar molesto –

Al otro lado del cristal los dos hombres se miraron asombrados.

-Imposible que ese tipo se atreva a…- el joven se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando las luces se apagaron – Que demonios paso con las luces… Tendo-

En el sótano varios agentes con lámparas de mano, fueron a ver lo que ocurrió, al llegar tuvieron que tomar los extintores, la caja de fusibles había explotado, el generador de diesel igual, pero parecía tener arreglo.

-Jefe parece que en cualquier momento tendremos el generador funcionando –

- Dense prisa, la niña, debemos custodiarla "ese maldito, en verdad se atrevió"- se dijo el jefe

En la sala de interrogatorios

-¿Que sucede? ¿Hay alguien haya?- decía golpeando el cristal

- Se los dije- Akane se quedo callada al escuchar a la niña tan tranquila – es mejor que no te metas en su camino, puede ser aterrador a veces –

- …Roy! Quedate con ella, no la dejes-

Akane salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada del departamento en el camino consiguió una lámpara eh hizo abrir las ventanas totalmente. Eso ayudo mucho, lo mismo sucedió en los otros departamentos

– Soy la teniente Akane Tendo, ¿alguien tiene una descripción? ¿En donde esta…? Alguien diga algo- Grito por el radio

- {Asuntos internos, nadie sospechoso por aquí} –

- {Tesorería, aquí tampoco}-

- {Armería, Nada}-

- Demonios, donde esta –

-{Aquí Yoko… Teniente… esta aquí…. En la cafetería norte del 7° piso, necesitamos ayuda, nos tomo por sorpresa…} –se oyo el radio entre sonidos de balazos y gritos.

-Demonios… Yoko estas bien? Yoko!- Akane corrió rumbo a las escaleras- seguramente estaba buscando a la niña, por suerte se equivoco de piso-

- Oye niña es peligroso… - apenas pudo decir Roy cuando recibió otro golpe con la silla

- Lo siento- la niña salió sigilosamente y segura de no ser vista, de uno de los prendedores de su cabello saco un audífono con un micrófono - ¿Miki, adonde me dirijo? …Esta bien, ¿donde esta papa? …Comprendo, me estoy moviendo. –

En el séptimo piso Akane encontró un destrozo por todas partes a donde miraba, muchas personas heridas eh inconscientes, hasta ahora ningún muerto.

- ¿Yoko estas bien?-

Akane llego a una de las mesas donde debajo se encontraba una chica de cabello oscuro sujeto en un chongo y con lentes, vestía uniforme de policía, al parecer el asesino la había dejado inconsciente al igual que muchas de las mujeres que había ahí en cambio los hombres tenían heridas de balas y cuchillo en las extremidades, afortunadamente los que tenían disparos en el cuerpo, tenían sus chalecos y solo parecían aturdidos.

- "Que extraño, no parece haber nadie muerto" –

- …Ah… Te..Teniente…-

-Yoko! ¿Estas bien?-

- si, solo recuerdo que me encontró mientras hablaba con usted, me arrebato el radio y lo destruyo- dijo señalando el aparato destrozado en el suelo –después solo recuerdo un fuerte golpe en la frente… y ahora esto-

- entiendo, entonces no sabes donde esta – la chica negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas – ¿están todos bien? Los que puedan atiendan a los heridos….Necesitamos médicos en la cafetería del 7° piso…."Ya entiendo, solo los hirió para mantenernos ocupados atendiendo las heridas" solo hacia tiempo –

- ¿Tiempo para que? – pregunto la muchacha

El radio emitió un chillido-

- {Akane, la niña me golpeo con la silla y escapo, vaya que sabes dar el ejemplo}-

-¿Qué, como puedes ser tan idiota? – en eso se oyó una explosión en los pisos inferiores y sonidos de bala – esta abajo, debe estar buscándola, tal vez valla por haya, ten cuidado –

-{entendido}-

En los pasillos Melanie corría con suma cautela, se escondía al menor signo de movimiento, aun no volvía la luz pero hacia lo posible por evitar las cámaras. Desafortunadamente, su cuidado fue arruinado por un uniformado con el que choco al dar vuelta en una esquina, la niña callo al suelo.

- Niña, ¿Qué haces aquí..?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de caer desmayado por un golpe en la cabeza.

-Papa –grito alegremente la niña

El hombre aun seguía con la gorra de pizzería, pero ahora iba vestido de negro, con un chaleco antibalas, fundas de pistolas en las piernas y a los costados del cuerpo, en los antebrazos tenia fundas para kunais. Y guantes para las huellas digitales, llevaba una mochila al hombro y saco un chaleco antibalas mas pequeño que le entrego a la niña

-…gracias… - la niña lo vio un momento - sabes, te vez bien con lentes –

El hombre sonrió y oculto a la niña bajo un escritorio mientras sacaba dos armas y disparaba a seis agentes con chaleco dándoles en la boca del estomago, rápidamente sin darles tiempo de responder y cayendo inconscientes

- Deberías darme un arma… así seria mas sencillo-

El hombre la miro molesto mientras caminaban.

- Esta bien – la niña se sorprendió –aquí tienes. No dispares a los ojos-

- ¿balas de pintura? Al menos dame la que da choques eléctricos –

-Traigo una de agua, ¿quieres que te la cambie?- la niña negó y cargo el arma

En el mismo piso a metros de ahí, Akane corría buscando por los pasillos rastros de que pasara por ahí, pero estaba vacio.

- Rayos, todos están abajo, por esas explosiones fueron evacuados- llego a un pasillo donde una puerta se abrió –alto ahí!-

- Tranquila, soy yo- dijo Roy sobándose la cabeza- demonios, espero que no tengas hijos nunca, eres mala influencia-

-Cierra la boca idiota, no es momento para eso…. ¿Tienes idea de donde este?-

-No… ¿que es ese sonido?-

Ambos miraron por la ventana, abajo se veían los bomberos, ambulancias y una multitud.

-Rayos, el jefe estará furioso, necesitaremos relaciones publicas… y un gran y candente calendario…. Sabes te verías bien con bikini de cuero… auch… -le dio un golpe con un libro de leyes - esta bien uno normal. Aaaahh me rindo, me rindo –chillaba mientras le hacia un llave al brazo.

- Concéntrate, es imposible salir por abajo con todas las puertas cubiertas, y aun menos con la niña…-en eso un sonido extraño se escucho acercarse, volvieron a mirar y en eso un helicóptero militar paso por la ventana ascendiendo – demonios el techo – dijo Akane mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas,

En el techo, Melanie usaba dos paletas de colores dándole instrucciones al helicóptero para que aterrice, mientras tanto Robert atrancaba la puerta.

- ¡Listo papa, vámonos…! hola soy Melanie, tu debes ser Jet- dijo la niña entre gritos saludando al piloto, este asintió.

-¡Ya voy, sube tu! – dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y los guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos, en eso escucho alguien intentando abrir la puerta.

Akane llego a la puerta que da al techo pero no pudo abrirla

-Maldita sea, ¡ábrete! –dijo usando toda su fuerza, al otro lado una escopeta atrancaba la puerta – estoy harta – Akane saco su arma de nuevo y comenzó a disparar contra la puerta.

-Es muy ruidosa- dijo Robert mientras se rascaba ligeramente los ojos apunto de entrar a la cabina, en eso unos disparos abrieron dándole a la escopeta y quitándola.

-Deténganse ahí oh-

Akane cruzo la puerta con fiereza pero la imagen la dejo estática, frente a ella el helicóptero, un apache estadounidense seguramente el que decían los reportes había sido robado de una exhibición hace poco. Pero lo más sorpresivo fue ese hombre que lo miraba, un ojo era verde, y el otro de un profundo color azul, su cabello negro sujeto por una larga trenza china.

- ¿Oh que? Tendo- el hombre la miro y saco su arma apuntándole a la chica – ¿en realidad estas dispuesta a dispararme?-

-Papa, ya déjala, vámonos -

-"¿dijo papa?" ¿Ra-Ranma?- le tembló la voz, así como las manos. –Estas, estas vivo –su ojos se humedecieron –¡¿por-por que estas haciendo esto… realmente fuiste el que cometió todos esos asesinatos? ¿Fuiste tu, tu fuiste quien mato a Nabiki? –

El chico la miro un momento

- No hay razón para que lo sepas, olvídate de lo que has visto, vuelve a una vida más tranquila-

En eso Roy estaba por llegar, un disparo se oyó en el techo.

– No deberías estar haciendo este tipo de trabajo, marimacho, esa ropa te hace ver más plana-

-ca-callate – dijo muy bajito, solo Roy logro escucharlo, por primera vez la vio así, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos miraban a aquel hombre que aun seguía apuntándole con su arma, y que volvió a disparar, Roy cayo de regreso por las escaleras –ro-roy! Roy estas bien?- finalmente reacciono, su arma había sido lanzada a otro lado cuando Ranma se la arrebato de un disparo, la de Roy cayo por las escaleras.

-{hazme caso Tendo, cambia de trabajo} – se escucho en el radio que llevaba Roy en las manos y quedo junto a ella, luego el Helicóptero despego.

-Ranma!-

Grito Akane acercándose al borde del edificio, como respuesta Melanie la miro y se despidió con la mano. El vehículo se alejo lentamente mientras tomaba velocidad, después como por arte de magia desapareció.

Unos días después

En un sala de juntas que era el único lugar libre, se encontraban varios agentes importantes, entre ellos Akane y su compañero pelirrojo.

- Quiero saber como ese maldito pudo arrebatarnos a esa mocosa, y aun mas como logro entrar por la puerta principal y salir con un helicóptero militar experimental, dejando un desastre detrás! –

- Fue muy listo, hirió a muchos de nosotros, creo esas explosiones haciendo que se evacuara el edificio y eso nos retraso, parece que los explosivos eran cronometrados, ciertamente es un profesional, y la niña sabia muy bien que debía hacer- dijo el joven que estaba con ellos en las sala de interrogacion

- Deja de alagar a ese par de mocosos, quienes son realmente, y como rayos es que son capaces de hacer eso-

- Pues con su currículum no lo dudo –Dijo roy hojeando una carpeta bastante gruesa

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el jefe

-Su nombre real, es Ranma Saotome…-Al escuchar ese nombre Akane sintió escalofríos pero logro ocultarlo para todos excepto su compañero - Japonés, experto en artes marciales… se creia desaparecido en china, pero descubrí que estuvo en la legión extranjera, por cinco años al conseguir la nacionalidad francesa, según su área de trabajo es experto en armas Blancas y de fuego…-

- Que mas? Continua –

- Su instructor de tiro en la escuela de francotiradores puso una nota en su carta de evaluación –

- Demonios, un francotirador de la legión y experto en armas…-

- Cierra la boca, Roy, que dice la nota – dijo finalmente Akane ya repuesta

- [Excelente desempeño, es el ejemplo perfecto de la primera regla "Una bala, Un muerto"] – Akane se quedo sin habla al escucharlo.

- Demonios, ¿algo mas? – dijo el muchacho que acompañaba al jefe en la interrogación –

- Pues de echo si, sabe conducir desde botes hasta tanques, helicópteros y aviones. Si se mueve lo puede mover, y además como ya lo descubrimos, sabe de bombas de todo tipo-

- fantástico!-

- Dime Roy como descubriste eso –

- Recuerdo haber visto su nombre y rostro cuando fui a Francia por lo del contrabando de reliquias, escuche que desapareció siendo capitán, según parece se hizo cargo de una niña huérfana, solo recuerdo eso –

- ¿Esta muy bien, sabes algo de la niña?...-Roy negó con la cabeza- esta bien, me alegra que al menos alguien hiciera su trabajo –

- espere jefe, ahora recuerdo que el nombre de esa niña no era Melanie si no Melisa… mmm cual era el apellido…-Roy hizo esfuerzo – a ya recuerdo Rockwell, Melissa Rockwell –en eso abrió el archivo de Ranma una vez mas y en unas fotos busco – aquí esta, este es su padre, es ingles de nacimiento pero huyo por problemas con la mafia a Francia donde se unió al ejercito, fue allí donde se conocieron – dijo poniendo la imagen en el escáner para que todos vieran la imagen en la pantalla grande, lentamente se cargo una imagen desértica, donde se veia a Ranma y el padre de la niña ambos sentados a la sombra que hacia un tanque con la camisa desabotonada del cuello a la boca del estomago – si no me equivoco se llamaba Jimmy, les conocían como el "Dúo Fantasma", acostumbraban aceptar misiones ellos dos solo y siempre las cumplían perfectamente y rara vez eran descubiertos-

- …Mmm y que le paso? – pregunto Akane asombrada de ver a Ranma como legionario sentado sobre un tanque sin mencionar el recuerdo de su arma apuntándole.

- Murio junto a su esposa en un accidente de auto parece que mela… perdón Melisa estaba con ellos y fue la única sobreviviente, o eso es lo que se le dijo a los periódicos…- noto la curiosidad en todos – se cree que los frenos fallaron, pero dicen que testigos vieron y escucharon lo que parecía una balacera después se salieron del camino, el murió al instante, la niña fue encontrada vagando por el bosque donde cayeron, poco después Saotome recibió la custodia por petición de la madre que al parecer sobrevivió lo suficiente para firmar los papeles pertinentes, no se sabe nada de ella solo que era francesa.

-Esta bien, averigüen algún lugar donde puedan haberse ocultado… pueden retirarse… Tendo, tu espera, quiero hablar algo contigo – Akane asintió

- Buena suerte –le dijo roy cuando se cruzo junto a ella

Akane permaneció de pie mientras el resto salía y el jefe hacia unas llamadas.

- Rayos, estos reporteros no me dejan tranquilo…- El hombre se acerco a la ventana y cerro las cortinas, y persianas dejando en casi total penumbra de no ser por la pantalla que seguía encendida –Dime algo Tendo… ¿puedo confiar en tu disposición para resolver este caso? –

- No le entiendo, nunca le eh fallado señor –

- Es verdad, no lo hiciste… no hasta hace unos días – el hombre presiono un botón y una imagen de video corrió, se mostraba el techo, el helicóptero y Ranma apunto de subir al vehículo, luego a ella entrando vivazmente, para después mostrar visible nerviosismo, un disparo a su arma que salió volando, poco después Roy recibiendo el disparo, y el helicóptero se pierde de vista, la cámara sigue a Akane al borde del edificio, y se termina el video para volver.

-…Lo siento, señor, me sorprendió el helicóptero creí que tendría algún misil o…-

- No me mientas niña, hay algo interesante en este archivo…- Akane se sintió nerviosa – Dice que estuvo viviendo en Tu casa, por algunos años… que tienes que decir respecto a eso –

-…lo siento señor…- Akane tomo un poco de aire – primero que nada eso fue en el pasado, me tomo por sorpresa verlo luego de diez años, lo creí muerto en china –

- Entonces que relación tenias con el –

-El… el era…. Era mi prometido –

- ¿Que era que?-

- Shh, no hagan escándalo – decía Akane tratando de tranquilizar a Roy y Yoko que finalmente lograron sacarle información –pero eso fue en el pasado –

- cielos teniente, ahora veo por que ninguno de los hombres con los que ha salido le bastan – decía Yoko bastante emocionada viendo una de las fotos del archivo que tenia Roy, en donde salía el solo, sin camisa mostrando sus marcados músculos, acentuados por el bronceado de su piel, estaba cavando lo que parecía una trinchera

–No sabia que aun se usaran las trincheras – comento Akane, tomando la foto.

- No se usan pero los legionarios las usan como castigo, los hacen cavarlas y luego rellenarlas de nuevo – informo Roy para interés de las chicas – si quieres quédatela, puedo conseguir mas, además no es de utilidad –

- Gra… espera no, no la quiero –

- entonces yo me la… cambie de opinión – dijo Yoko después de intentar tomar la foto pero los dedos de Akane no la soltaban y para rematar la mirada y su aura celosa hicieron su aparición- "Huy que miedo"-

- Jejeje vamos Akane no lo niegues, es verdad que nadie te a conseguido impresionar, pero aparece este tipo y hace que te tiemblen las manos… ah lo siento, no quise – se cayo al ver la mirada de la chica –y que te dijo el jefe cuando le dijiste –

- Dijo que lo pensaría, y luego me avisaría, pero lo mas probable es que me prohíban entrometerme – dijo Akane tomando un sorbo a su malteada antes que le entregaran un helado –…saben, a el le gustaban esto helados… ahora recuerdo que una vez venimos aquí, nos sentamos en aquella mesa, le daba vergüenza que lo vieran comiendo helados – dijo la chica mirando la mesa a lo lejos en una esquina lejos de la ventana, y luego miro su helado y tomo una cucharada con mirada melancólica.

- Parece que si lo quería mucho – dijo Yoko en un susurro a Roy en el oído para que no la escuche su superior.

- Lastima que ahora es malo – respondió Roy, pero a el si lo escucho Akane

- No puedo entenderlo, que pudo pasar para que empezara hacer esas cosas, el era arrogante si, pero aunque trataba de ocultarlo con su machismo se que era muy amable y dulce, cuando la vergüenza no lo hacia decir estupideces… y ustedes lo vieron, con la puntería que tiene y bueno que es con cuchillos, fácilmente te hubiese dibujado una carita sonriente en la frente, pero, en lugar de eso disparo al chaleco a los que traían y a los brazos y piernas a los que no-

- Eso es cierto Teniente, nos inmovilizo, pero ¿no habrá sido solo por estrategia? Atender las hemorragias nos retuvo… cuando me quito el radio, su mirada era aterradora, me dejo helada, y no porque fuera guapo, si no por la frialdad que había en ellos –

-…No te preocupes por eso ahora… dime, ¿si el jefe te permite, iras tras el, aunque tengas que dispararle? – eso tomo a Akane por sorpresa, Yoko golpeo a pelirrojo con el codo- Lo siento pero necesito saber para sentirme seguro…- los ojos de las chicas se posaron en el -…si, el jefe me puso en el caso, si estas dispuesta a buscarlo, entonces hare lo posible por convencerlo –

-…-Akane lo pensó por un momento, y respondió –Dalo por echo, hace años que quise hablar con el, y si tengo que dispararle para hacerlo, lo hare, además no puedo permitir que siga haciendo lo que hace –

En esos momento, lejos, en las montañas, en una casa a orillas de un rio.

Una chica rubia vestida de traje con falda a la mitad de las piernas se acerco a un sillón por atrás.

- Meli me conto de tu reencuentro con ella en Tokio, entonces ¿es agente de INTERPOL? ¿Crees que se interponga en la misión? –

- Si lo hace, tendré que deshacerme de ella – dijo Ranma con un vaso de saque en una mano y una arma en la otra viendo el televisor y un periódico a un lado, ambos informando la misma noticia.

INTRUSION EN INTERPOL

* * *

Espero que este primer capitulo de mi nueva historia. espero esto me ayude a despejar la mente para continuar con Imperio Celestial.

Las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2:Vengada

* * *

Años atrás

La noche estaba llegando a Nerima, la mediana de las Tendo caminaba tranquila por las solitarias calles rumbo al dojo Tendo.

- jeje, nada mal, otro lucrativo dia – dijo contando su dinero.

- vaya, que tenemos aquí, una embaucadora…-dijo un hombre de traje sastre y blanco con obvia apariencia mafiosa – nuestro jefe quiere hablar contigo –

- Así es mocosa, esta bastante molesto –dijo una chica vestida de kimono, sosteniendo una katana en una mano, y una botella de saque en la otra – Muévete, o nuestro jefe le hará una visita a tu padre y hermanas –

- Ellos no tienen…- un fuerte golpe en el estomago la hizo caer.

- No te dijimos que podías hablar – dijo el mismo hombre que la golpeo, vestía como ninja pero su forma de moverse era bastante tonta – el jefe cambio de opinión hermana –dijo haciendo reverencia a la chica del kimono – prefiere que la ofensa desaparezca, antes de que se corra la voz –

- Mmm, excelente–

Nabiki miro aterrorizada como los hombres sacaban sus armas, con la atenta y divertida mirada de la mujer sobre ella, la tomaron del cabello y la llevaron a un callejón cercano.

En el dojo, Kasumi terminaba de preparar la mesa para la cena.

- Sucede algo Kasumi?- pregunto la pequeña de las Tendo –te vez preocupada –

- Oh, en serio? Debe ser que esta anocheciendo, y Nabiki no ah llegado… - un sonido se escucho a lo lejos - ¿escuchaste algo?-

- Si, se oyó lejos pero, parecieron disparos–

Las chicas se asomaron y vieron a lo lejos una columna de humo, por un momento sus corazones se oprimieron mientras veían el humo elevarse.

Dos días después, llenos de angustia por la desaparición de la hermana menor, un policía salía del dojo, dejando tras de si a dos chicas tratando de calamar a su padre y a ellas misma en lagrimas.

En el presente

El teléfono sonó despertando a la teniente de la interpol. Su cuerpo temblaba, de sus ojos corrían lágrimas, las limpio en seguida y antes de responder espero un poco para que la voz no se escuchara llorosa.

- Diga? …Roy hoy es mi día de libre…. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-{Lo que oyes, olvídate de descanso… tenemos una presa muy peligrosa}-

- ¿Quieres decir que si?-

- {Así es, conseguí que el jefe te pusiera en el caso, siempre y cuando cumplas con tu trabajo, o serás relevada y puesta tras un escritorio, jeje el jefe esta furioso por los periódicos ridiculizándolo}-

- No lo culpo, que alguien entre a la oficinas de la INTERPOL por la entrada principal arme una balacera y se lleve a una testigo, y para colmo salga en un helicóptero, los altos rangos deben estar molestos y sus iguales burlándose –

- {Si supongo que si, en fin, prepárate, nos vemos a las seis en la heladería de la otra vez, debemos preparar alguna estrategia}-

- Esta bien… te sientes bien? Estas extrañamente dedicado al caso, por lo general me dejas todo eso a mi, mientras tu pules tus armas –

- {Jejje, tu lo dijiste un tipo capas de hacer eso tan tranquilo, merece mi atención total, nos vemos} –

-Nos vemos –

Ambos colgaron…

Cerca de allí una chica rubia entraba a una de las tiendas de shibuya, la zona comercial de Tokio, se veían muchos chicos acabados de salir de clases, las calles se llenaban de uniformes de marinero y sacos hasta el cuello, risas y chicos molestando o coqueteando a sus compañeras. La mujer miro con cierta melancolía a los estudiantes, hacia años que no tenia tiempo para divertirse y salir de compras, por el simple gusto de pasar el rato con los amigos.

- Aaah, necesito vacaciones – dijo suspirando

- Algún día cuando no estemos ocupados – dijo el hombre de ojos azules, de sudadera con el gorro cubriendo su cabeza –démonos prisa, Melisa no es muy paciente, lo sabes-

- …. Cierto…- ambos siguieron hasta el mostrador – buenos días –

- Buenos días señorita, en que le puedo ser…- el encargado se callo al reconocer el rostro de Ranma – ustedes son los que llamaron… vengan conmigo a la trastienda -

A unos locales cerca de ahí, Akane y Roy comenzaban con su platica.

- Entonces, tienes alguna idea de por donde comenzar – pregunto Roy

- Por que me preguntas a mi, creía que tenias al menos un lugar por el que comenzar –

- Era tu prometido, debes tener alguna idea de donde puede estar –

- Lamento decepcionarte…- la camarera les trajo su pedido – El ya no es el que conocía, su mirada es muy seria y hasta fría, cuando lo vi, no estaba segura de que fuera el… pero cuando me hablo, y dijo mi nombre lo crei –

- Si que te afecto, que tu ex novio te disparara sin pensárselo dos veces –

- Nunca llegamos a vernos como novios, siempre peleábamos y eran contadas las veces en que nos llevábamos bien –

- Pero lo poco que me as contado, especialmente tus celos, me hace pensar que, si, inconscientemente se consideraban pareja, o no habría razón por que tuvieran ese sentimiento de pertenecía, el uno al otro – Akane empezó a moverse en su silla incomoda, tomo su vaso de helado y se recargo en la silla de piernas cruzadas -…perdón, ¿te ah molestado? –

- No es eso, solo, hace tanto tiempo que no pensaba en el… bueno, si, varias veces me arrepentía de no haberle dicho lo que sentía en esa época…-

- ¿quieres decir que ya no sientes nada por el? – Interrumpió tranquilo imitando la pose de Akane –oye, no me veas así, solo quiero estar seguro… no me gustaría que al momento de esposarlo me des uno de tus cariños y huyas con el –

- … cierra la boca, nunca haría algo así, aunque fuera mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos, a cometido crimen tras crimen, no puedo dejarlo sin castigo… lo prometí ante la tumba de mi hermana – dijo molesta mirando por la ventana hacia las calle donde se veían a los estudiantes mirando los aparadores.

- Hablando de tu hermana…- Akane se puso seria al escucharle – ¿por que le preguntaste si había asesinado a tu hermana? – Akane se quedo seria.

- yo, no lo se, solo se me amontonaron los sentimientos, Nabiki murió el mismo mes, años después de que supiéramos de la desaparición de Ranma, supongo que en ese momento estaba pensando en el, y verlo…-

- No quiero darte razones…- Roy decidió interrumpirle al ver que su animo decaía

- ¿Razones de que? –

- Razones para odiarlo… pero cuando investigaba al farmacéutico, esperando encontrar una razón para su ejecución…- Roy se detuvo un momento para tomar de su malteada, y prosiguió al ver la ansiedad en su compañera – Según parece, nuestra victima, no era una blanca paloma, al parecer tubo tratos con una de las triadas de china, según mis contactos…-

- ¿Qué clase de contactos? – Pregunto molesta – sabes muy bien que no me gusta deberle favores a esa gente –

- Pues lo siento Akane, pero es la única forma de saber de alguien que no se muestra en cámaras, los únicos que pueden saber sobre esto son los que habitan ese mundo…-

- Esta bien –

- …Estoy seguro que debes odiar a esa gente por lo que le paso a tu hermana pero…-

- Ya dije que esta bien, continúa con lo que sabes –

- Está bien. Se sabe que nuestra victima obtuvo un préstamo para completar la investigación de ese medicamento para el cáncer que lo hizo tan rico y famoso… y a la hora de regresar el favor… –

- ¿Estas diciendo que Ranma fue contratado para deshacerse del farmacéutico? –

- Es posible-

- Si eso es correcto, me parece molesto, pero no como para odiarlo, tal vez trabaje como asesino a sueldo para hacerse cargo de melisa –

- Vaya, lo justificas… estas diciendo que no hay problema siempre y cuando sea para darle de comer a una niña -

- No es eso…-

- Tranquila, estoy bromeando… pero eso no es por lo que creo que lo odiaras…-

- ¿Que quieres decir?-

En la tras tienda, Ranma miraba por una ventana atento a cualquier cosa sospechosa.

- Oye Robert, ¿tienes la lista?-

- Si, aquí tienes, Miki, date prisa, sabes que no me gusta dejarla sola…-

- Pues la hubieras traído con nosotros, no es como si nos fuesen a emboscar en medio de shibuya, a plena luz del día ¿cierto señor? –

El hombre asintió nervioso por la apariencia del chico, su manera de actuar era digna de un profesional, desde el momento en que los vio entrar, noto la fría mirada recorriéndolo a el y el local, seguramente ya habría visto las cámaras de vigilancia, ya que nunca miraba hacia ellas, cuando entraron a la tras tiendo supo que había ubicado cualquier modo de escape.

- Así es joven, no tengo razones para delatarlo, aunque, si pudo entrar y salir del cuartel de la interpol, en una hora con un testigo, salir de mi tienda seria como un fantasma atravesando la pared –

- Jo, vaya que las noticias vuelan rápido, ¿Qué le hace pensar que fue el? –

- En Japón son pocos los que pueden hacer algo así, pero cuando se movilizan, todo el bajo mundo lo sabe, pero ustedes, nunca había escuchado de ustedes en este país, pero escuche de alguien que entra a un país y dos meses después una persona es ejecutada, y ya que hace casi una semana fue asesinado ese idiota farmacéutico, y ustedes me llamaron pidiendo algunos suministros hace aproximadamente dos meses…-

- Jeje es bueno con las suposiciones viejo, por favor deme lo que hay en esta lista – dijo Miki interrumpiéndole – Tenemos un padre bastante sobre protector, y una hija muy impaciente –

- Si, en un momento – Dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a los estantes.

-Gracias –

- Hablas demasiado, y el es peor –

- Oh vamos, hace dos meses que no salgo, en verdad tenia ganas de ver Shibuya, pero no me dejas ni un minuto para ver los aparadores…-

-¿…Qué sucede?- Ranma miro curioso a Miki acercarse a el y miro por la persiana.

- Mira quien esta ahí, cruzando la calle, en la heladería- Ranma se asomo, su mirada no se inmuto cuando la vio. -…Que aburrido eres, creí que al menos dirías su nombre o algo, pero pareces un tempano.-

- No se a que te refieres, solo se que no podemos permitir que nos vea –

- Querrás decir a ti, a mi no me conoce – dijo desde la puerta

- Miki! ¿A adonde vas? "esa idiota" – Ranma miro molesto por la persiana la chica cruzando la calle.

Miki entro a la heladería y se sentó en la mesa detrás de Akane, muy alegre, entonces escucho preocupada…

-¿Lirio blanco? – Repitió Akane – ¿es ese el nombre de la pandilla? – Akane se mostro interesada, pero aun no entendía.

- …Lo que tal vez te moleste, es lo siguiente, no se si sea cierto pues fue hace mucho tiempo –

- ¡habla ya!-

- Lirio blanco no tiene mucho operando en Japon, de echo fue hace solo unos cinco años, cuando se empezó a escuchar su nombre aquí…-

- …Cinco años…-Akane presiono su vaso.

- Según parece, hace cinco años el jefe en Japón fue embaucado en un negocio…por una chica de Nerima…. –El bazo estallo - Rayos ¿estas bien?-

-Ah, si no te preocupes…- Las manos le temblaban, contrastando con la fuerza que mostraron segundos atrás, cuando el bazo se quebró por la presión. –¿estas seguro? ¿Fueron ellos? Tanto tiempo sin saber nada, al fin podre…-

-Hey, espera, ya te dije que no es totalmente seguro, fue hace mucho tiempo… además, lo siento, pero nuestra prioridad es Saotome, no vengar a tu hermana-

-…lo-lo se, es solo que tanto tiempo sin saber nada sobre el caso, me olvide de ser doctora cuando ella murió, me uní a la policía para hallar el culpable, pero la jurisdicción y las jerarquías me lo impedían, conseguí unirme a la interpol, pero para entonces el rastro se enfrió, y no pude descubrir nada-

-Aquí tiene señorita –dijo la camarera entregándole una malteada a Miki sorprendiéndola.

-Muchas gracias – le dio propina a la chica que se fue agradecida y volvió a escuchar –"espero que no se meta mas en el asunto, o Ranma…" – sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un celular sonó a su espalda, Akane abrió su bolso y saco el aparato plateado y aplanado.

-¿Hola? Ah papa, si lo siento, se me presento algo… no te preocupes, deja de llorar, iré a cenar con ustedes… ¿tía Nodoka estará ahí? Que bueno, hace mucho que no la veo… si no te preocupes, te quiero… hasta la noche –

-Por que no me dijiste que irías a tu casa, pude haber esperado…-

- No te preocupes- dijo Akane sin importancia

- No pareces feliz de ver a tu familia…-

- No es eso… me agrada verlos, pero, entrar a esa casa, me trae muchos recuerdos dolorosos… perdóname Roy, tengo que prepararme…-

-No te disculpes, después de todo es tu día libre, soy el que debería disculparse-

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar, Miki los miro pasar a su lado sin darse cuenta de ella, su mirada era seria, considerando lo que había escuchado.

Más tarde en las montañas. La curiosidad rondaba en la cabecita de Melisa gracias a la discusión entre Miki y Ranma.

-"Su madre, me pregunto como serán sus padres, y el dojo Tendo" –pensaba mientras hurgaba en las bolsas que habían traído con las compras.

- Vamos Ranma, hace cuanto que no ves a tu familia, Akane ya sabe que estas vivo, que tiene de malo que tu familia lo sepa también-

- Ya es suficiente, ver a mi familia los pondría en peligro, seria remover viejas heridas… es mejor dejarlo así… me tengo que ir – Ranma se despidió de la niña dándole un beso en la cabeza –Duérmete temprano- tomo su mochila con sus armas y salió, cerrando la puerta suavemente, luego de unos momentos se encendió un foco y se escucho el sonido de una motocicleta deportiva alejándose.

- A veces me harta su seriedad-

- Oye Miki, ¿sabes como es su familia? – dijo la niña sentada de rodillas en un sillón para tres personas, frente al televisor, se estaba apoyando del respaldo mientras comía un plátano –ahora que lo pienso, nunca eh visto fotos de ellos –

- Es verdad… debiste decirle, tal vez te escuche a ti, después de todo ellos son como tus abuelos, es lógico que quieras…-

- ¡No! Eso es peligroso, solo complicaría las cosas para papa, lo que hace ya es peligroso, si estuviera preocupándose por sus padres podría salir herido… dejémoslo así, al menos por ahora – dijo la niña seriamente y acomodándose en el sillón poniéndose a ver la televisión.

-"Lo dicho, A veces me harta su seriedad, de ambos"- Miki suspiro y se acomodo en el sillón junto con la niña.

Frente a ellas, en la mesa de centro se encontraba un computador mostrando los planos de una casa típica japonesa, en la esquina superior derecha se leía: "Cuartel -Lirio Blanco Japón" en otra pantalla, partida en cuatro, se mostraban algunos ángulos de cámara de la casa en tiempo real…

En el Dojo Tendo, Akane se disponía a partir, la cena había terminado, para ser seguida por un largo esfuerzo por calmar a su padre cuando la balacera en el cuartel entro a colación, una vez calmado, los dos amigos se dispusieron a jugar una partida de shogi, mientras charlaban incoherencias por el saque, las tres mujeres platicaban de cosas triviales como recetas, que para vergüenza de la joven le resultaban imposibles de reproducir.

- Oh, me pregunto si algo fuera diferente si mi hijo estuviera aquí….- dijo la señora Saotome melancólica, pero segura de que su hijo aun vivía, ya sea por su instinto maternal o por negación – probablemente… todo fuera distinto –

-…Es muy probable, tal vez eso no hubiera ocurrido, si el hubiera estado por aquí…-

- Ya es suficiente, tía perdón, pero Ranma no es ningún superhéroe, no entiendo por que sienten tanta seguridad de que nos salvara a todos-

- ¿Akane, te sientes bien? – pregunto Kasumi sorprendida, no era la primera vez que una conversación con Nodoka llegaba a lo mismo, pero siempre Akane se quedaba callada, y no daba su opinión.

- Ah, si lo siento, necesito el baño… perdóname tía-

- No te preocupes hija… creo que lo mejor es hacerme a la idea de que no regresara- dijo tristemente

- No diga eso tía, no pierda la esperanza, conociendo a Ranma debe estar en china, arreglándoselas… ¿verdad…? – Pregunto pero Akane no respondió y se fue rápidamente hacia el baño – Probablemente aun sienta algo por el, no ah tenido una cita desde aquel chico – Nodoka asintió y ambas miraron por donde hacia un momento desapareció la pequeña Tendo.

- ¿Que me paso? Tal vez deba decírselo, pero tal vez no soporte saber en lo que se ah convertido… pero, ¿será cierto? ¿Algo hubiera cambiado si no se hubiera ido? –

Akane miraba el espejo sin poner atención a nada en especial, su mente trataba de imaginar las posibilidades, probablemente como todo héroe de manga el hubiese aparecido para salvar a Nabiki, entonces hubiese continuado con la medicina, podría haberle confesado lo que sentía, y probablemente en lugar de melisa, Ranma estaría con ella cenando junto a sus hijos en compañía de su familia… pero, entonces que hubiese sucedido con Melisa, si sus padres fueron asesinados, quien sabe que pudo haberle sucedido…

- "olvídate de eso…" – pensó mientras se enjuagaba la cara, después secándosela…- "el hubiera no existe, ahora debes averiguar como detenerlo, y algún día hacer que vuelva a ser el que fue" Se que no es malo, si lo fuera, todos en el cuartel estaríamos muertos, en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo, y tal vez, mucho mas dulce…"nunca me lo imagine como un padre amoroso, pero melisa hablaba de el muy segura de que la protegería, y en efecto, entro a la boca del lobo por ella" es obvio que lo quiere mucho, debe ser por algo- Akane sonrió, recordaba el pasado y su confianza en que el aparecería a rescatarla, no importa cuan molestos estuvieran, el siempre aparecía.

En ese instante en una enorme casa japonesa, la oscuridad era interrumpida por ráfagas de disparos iluminando los oscuros pasillos.

-Maldita sea, donde esta ese maldito- dijo un hombre alrededor de los cuarenta, barba de candado vestido de samurái, con una M16 en las manos

-…Esa arma, no combina con el atuendo, ¿No lo crees?- se escucho una voz en la oscuridad.

El hombre giro a un lado y otro pero la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, hacia 15 minutos que la luz en la casa se había ido, al mismo tiempo unas granadas de gas lacrimógeno entraron por las ventanas, los hombres comenzaron a caer desangrándose con cortes en el cuello, otros en las arterias de los brazos o en las piernas cerca de la entre pierna, cuando se acostumbraron un poco a la oscuridad y distinguieron a una persona de negro con cuchillos curvos en cada mano, empezaron a responder con sus armas, pero muchos se resbalaban con la sangre de sus compañeros caídos.

-Maldito, sal y enfréntame como hombre…- el hombre seguía buscando al intruso, se movía pegado a las paredes, pero evitando las puertas corredizas de papel- Donde, ¿donde esta? –

- Teniente… ¡soy yo, no dispare! –Dijo un hombre de unos treinta años, con un tatuaje en el pecho –el jefe quiere saber que pasa, y le pide que vaya inmediatamente a…-

- ¿A que? Hey, háblame ¿Qué te…? – se detuvo cuando vio que el tatuaje se manchaba de sangre que salía de un corte en el cuello, donde aun se encontraba el cuchillo sujeto por una mano con guantes de cuero, piel bronceada pues sus brazos estaban descubiertos, de un lado del cuello y al otro se veían unos ojos azules, por la mascara de nylon tipo pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro –¡maldito! –

El samurái retrocedió y disparo contra el cuerpo de su compañero muerto, para su molestia, el cuerpo callo, pero tras de si no había rastro del tipo enmascarado, un ruido a su derecha lo sorprendió y giro disparando, así estuvo hasta que se quedo sin balas, nervioso tomo una katana que estaba por ahí.

- Jaja ahora si actúas como samurái, sígueme, mostrémosle a tu señor feudal un combate digno – se burlaba la voz, pero el sonido parecía provenir de un pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras.

-Maldito seas, no te burles del señor Satoshi

- ¿Que rayos esta pasando? Que alguien me informe – gritaba el canoso y obeso hombre de ojos azul cristalino, vestía de yukata, caminaba de un lado a otro en su estudio, con el se hallaban cinco de sus mejores asesinos armados hasta los dientes.

- Solo sabemos que es un hombre de negro que usa cuchillos, apenas si hemos logrado verlo, se mueve muy rápido, y para colmo lleva una mascara cubriéndole el rostro – dijo uno de los sicarios, tenia un escopeta mientras vigilaba la ventana. –Mi señor, lo mejor es que lo saquemos de la casa es…-

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Solo es un hombre, no abandonare mi castillo por un tipo enmascarado! – dijo Satoshi sentándose en su silla detrás de su escritorio, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos que temblaban presas del pánico, escurriendo en sudor. -¿Qué fue eso? – Se escucho algo en el pasillo, detrás de la puerta, segundos después unos Kunai se clavaron tan fuerte que la mitad de ellos la atravesó.

En el pasillo el samurái caminaba sigilosamente con katana en guardia, sus ojos recorrían el pasillo centímetro a centímetro, identifico la puerta que llevaba a el estudio de su señor, parecía que nada había pasado ahí, lo que significaba que el hombre estaba en una parte de ese pasillo, en algunos de los cuartos, en la oscuridad.

- No permitiré que te acerques al señor Satoshi –

Se acerco a la puerta y se quedo de espaldas a ella, dio un paso y la madera rechino, le pareció escuchar a su señor hablando por lo que se sintió bien. En el fondo del pasillo, sobre la escalera, una sombra descendió del techo, parecía unida a las sombras mismas, lentamente distinguió la forma de un hombre de cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

- Ahí estas, intenta cruzar esta puerta…- La risa del enmascarado lo sorprendió – ¿de que te ríes?-

- ¿Quién te dijo que necesito entrar?

- ¡Maldito cobarde!- grito furioso

El intruso extendió los dos brazos, el samurái no reacciono, apenas pudo notar que algo brillante volaba hacia el, se cubrió la cara, pero luego noto los kunais firmemente clavados en la maciza puerta de roble en la oficina de su señor.

- Ja! Fallaste –

- Toc, toc, -dijo el enmascarado y volvió a perderse en las sombras del techo.

- ¿…? – escucho el chasquido de armas cargadas, y a su señor gritando…

-Fuego, Disparen!-

Los hombres dispararon sus M16, Ak-47, escopetas, y revólveres. Luego de casi dos minutos de ráfagas, la puerta quedo hecha trizas, los hombres recargaron su humeantes armas, uno de ellos se asomo al pasillo donde se veía un cuerpo en medio del pasillo junto a una Katana rota.

- ¿E-esta muerto?- pregunto Satoshi detrás de su escritorio apenas asomando su cabeza.

-…Si, pero…- dudo un momento – ¿creo que no era el?-

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo el de la escopeta, que se asomo a la puerta dejando al gordo detrás de el, otro con la cara cubierta con un paliacate miro al pasillo -¿Qué te pasa? –el del paliacate señalo a la sombra bajando del techo.

Todos a apuntaron sus armas, se escucho el silbido de algo volando por los aires, el de paliacate cayo sobre el escritorio con un shuriken en la frente

- Maldito seas…agh- el de la escopeta soltó su arma por un kunai en su mano, luego callo muerto con un cuchillo militar en el cuello

-Demonios dispárale –

Las ráfagas volvieron las paredes corredizas se destrozaron, el enmascarado salto al techo y se desvaneció, los tres con ametralladoras salieron furiosos.

-Esperen! No me dejen solo!- Gritaba el ojiazul tras su escritorio tratando de quitarle un revolver al de paliacate. Unos sonidos de cortes, disparos y gritos de dolor se escucharon, después nada –Maldición, suelta te ordeno que la sueltes- gritaba histérico al cadáver.

- No es quien para ordenarle a los muertos, eso déjaselo a los ángeles de la muerte…- Decía una voz en la oscuridad – ….Como yo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? Tengo dinero, te daré todo el que quieras…- el enmascarado callo del techo sobre el escritorio, en su mano llevaba una Katana, y en la otra una hoz que le quedaba como anillo al dedo en el grueso cuello de Satoshi, lo hizo sentarse en su silla –dime ¿Qué puedo hacer paraqué…?-

- Silencio…-dijo con voz suave pero firme, al mismo tiempo se quito la mascara, el Yakuza miro nervioso al chico – ¿que sucede?-

- Eres muy joven…ugh, no por favor –

- Gracias, me mantengo en forma – Ranma, clavo la hoz en el respaldo de la silla, dejando al hombre si posibilidad de mover un poco el cuello –Ahora, remontémonos al pasado…cinco años para ser exactos – Satoshi lo miro confundido – Nabiki Tendo, ¿te suena familiar?-

- ¿Qué hay con ella? Ugh. -Se hizo un corte en la mejilla –todo esto, ¿es por ella? –

- Entre otras cosas… hablemos, tenemos mucho tiempo -

Ranma le miro con mirada fría, y sonrisa de Grinch en noche buena. Levanto la katana que se humedecía con la sangre que salía de la mejilla de Satoshi…

Horas después.

La ventana vibraba por el viento que chocaba contra ella, la chica parecía no escuchar nada, se giro en el sillón frente al televisor aun encendido, en el suelo estaba la falda larga que llevaba en la cena, el suéter de lana colgaba del respaldo de una silla del comedor, solo llevaba una playera hasta las piernas. El departamento solo tenia dos cuartos, un baño y un espacio donde se unían, sala, comedor y la cocina que era separada por la barra, con el microondas sobre ella. Una ráfaga de aire hizo acurrucarse a la chica, finalmente el sonido de algo caer la hizo despertar.

- ¿Qué no cerré la ventana? Maldición, que frio…- dijo cerrando la ventana

- Es normal… -Akane se asombro de esa voz saliendo de la cocina y alguien con un vaso humeante - estamos en otoño, no deberías andar semides… - Ranma fue interrumpido por la chica moviéndose hacia la mesa donde se hallaba su arma – es peligroso dejar armas cargadas a la vista –

- Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que me…-

Al principio no lo noto, pero detrás de Ranma que se había sentado en una de las sillas de la barra, sobre esta se encontraban nueve balas paradas en fila.

- Para trabajar de policía por tanto tiempo, me sorprende que no seas capas de distinguir la diferencia de peso entre un arma cargada y otra descargada…- Akane se lanzo para golpearlo con la cacha del arma, Ranma le tomo el brazo y le hizo una llave- creí que yo era el único impaciente de los dos… -Ranma la empujo de frente contra la pared, se detuvo con las manos, giro hacia el pero quedo clavada a la pared de la camisa con Kunais, dejándosela sugerentemente ajustada - solo vine para hablar Tendo…-

- Si esto es hablar, los secuestradores son excelentes conversadores – dijo con mirada desafiante, Ranma se acerco a ella con su te en mano – que te hace creer que no te pateare si te acercas mas – Ranma se detuvo, y miro las piernas de la chica – te as vuelto cobarde Ranma – levanto la mirada recorriendo su cuerpo hasta sus fieros ojos color miel.

- Y tu, te sigues sonrojando, cuando me tienes cerca –Ranma sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica – ¿Vez? A eso me refiero-

- No digas estupideces, no me importa si estas frente a mi o a mil kilómetros…-

- ¿En china? – Akane hablando la mirada un momento, para luego recuperar su fiereza – Suficiente de charlas innecesarias, Tendo-

- ¿Qué sucede, se te olvido mi nombre cuando caíste por la cascada?- dijo la chica mirando las balas y el cargador de su arma y la misma en el suelo a dos metros del mueble, donde escondía mas municiones y un cargador lleno. – "tengo que distraerlo y hacerlo mirar a otro lado…" ¿Qué me ves?- Ranma la miro curioso mientras agitaba su te con la cucharilla.

- ¿Acaso, te duele que no te llame por tu nombre? – Le respondió acercándose a ella a escasos dos o tres centímetros rostro con rostro – ¿es eso… Akane?-Dijo suavemente, mientras, le acariciaba el cuello con el dorso de la mano izquierda, acercando los labios a los suyos.

- No-no es que me importe solo… solo… ¿Qué me pasa? "Mi cuerpo, se adormece… el te, es un somnífero" – en eso su cuerpo cayo desgarrando su camisa dejándole unas tiras cubriendo su ropa interior. Ranma la recibió en sus brazos.

- Si estas pensando que el te era un somnífero, estas en lo correcto… y antes que preguntes por que no me afecta, lo acabo de poner mientras pensabas en tomar tu arma que esta en el camino de ese mueble donde se encuentra otro cargador… no me mires así, es tu culpa por tomar saque cuando no estas acostumbrada, sabiendo el sueño tan profundo que tienes, si, se de la cena de hace unas horas, deberías tener cuidado de donde hablas… por cierto, el somnífero adormece primero los músculos mas grandes, puedes hablar, al menos por unos diez minutos mas – camino a su cama.

- ¿Que me vas a hacer? nunca pensé que fueras un violador que…- Ranma puso sus dedos sobre los labios de ella, después de acostarla en la cama.

- Eso es lo que mas odiaba de ti…- eso le cayo como balde de agua fría –nunca confiabas en mi, y siempre pensabas lo peor de mi- Akane no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada, Ranma se acerco a la mesita de noche, se sentó en la cama luego de abrigarla como un padre a su hija.

- ¿Siempre haces esto con Melisa? – dijo con palabras adormiladas

- No necesito el somnífero…-Akane no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso- pero a veces si tengo que clavarla a la pared…- eso le provoco una ligera carcajada - es muy hiperactiva, especialmente cuando come dulces… estuvo muy latosa después de vernos en interpol, según parece, alguien le dio brownies de chocolate –

- jejeje, lo siento, pero era temprano cuando la atraparon, no sabíamos si había desayunado o no…- tal vez era el somnífero, pero Akane no podía negarse a si misma que se sentía muy bien en esa charla tan relativamente trivial.

- No importa cuanto haya comido, no rechaza nada dulce… -Akane se encanto con la sonrisa paternal que le mostro Ranma en ese momento, desafortunadamente no duro…- Bueno es suficiente, en algunos minutos caerás profundamente dormida, tranquila no te hare nada…-

- "Lo se, se que nunca harías nada… ¿Qué? no puedo mover la boca, el somnífero, ¿Por qué no me deja decirle al menos eso" –

Ranma tomo una carpeta y la coloco sobre la mesita de noche, sobre ella coloco un CD y un Mini CD.

- La carpeta son pruebas de que Shin Nakamura tenia tratos con Lirio Blanco, el CD, son datos bancarios de todas las cuentas de Lirio blanco, incluyendo nombres y direcciones de sus lideres en China –Akane miro sorprendida a los objetos en la mesita – en cuanto a Nabiki…- Akane se sorprendió aun mas- lo siento mucho. El Mini CD es un video de Satoshi Li, jefe en Japón de Lirio Blanco, en el confiesa haber dado la orden de asesinar a Nabiki, no lo dice en la grabación, pero parece que Nabiki hizo sus acostumbrados negocios, pero eligió a las personas equivocadas como victimas – en eso una lagrima salió de los ojos de Akane, Ranma la limpio con sus dedos, la caricia hizo cerrar mas los ya por si adormilados parpados de la chica – El esta en su casa, ya llame a alguien de interpol, no lo mate… al menos no a el, no le digas a nadie, especialmente a mi madre que estoy vivo, es mejor que me de por muerto, saluda a Kasumi y tu padre por mi, Melisa te manda saludos… y lo mas importante, por tu bien, no me sigas, o tendré que deshacerme de ti…-

-"es-espe- ra"-

- Dulces sueños-

Fue lo último que escucho Akane antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Bueno, en vista que parece haberles gustado actualizo el segundo capitulo que ya tenia, pero sentia que algo le faltaba.

espero les guste, el siguiente va a tardar, problemas de inspiracion. Ya saben cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida.

Mi e-mail es .

Disfrutenlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi.

Esto es solo para divertirme y sacar todos estos alucines de mi mente…

Necesitare más capítulos o nuevas historias.

(¬ _¬)

**{Telefonos,Radio, etc}**

_**Frances,Lenguas Latinas**_

**ALEMAN, LENGUAS ANGLOSAJONAS**

Cap 3: Cazeria

Akane despertó bastante descansada, miro a su mesita de noche donde encontró la prueba de que no había sido un sueño.

-Pero que tonterías, no fue nada romántico como para que me sienta así, fue más como un secuestro –

Eso último le hizo pensar en lo que más odiaba el de ella, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aun con su camisa desgarrada.

- Creo, que no hubiese sido correcto, esperar que me pusiera la pijama – se dijo así misma con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas. –Al menos, no peleamos como antes –

Se levanto y camino mientras se estiraba, al llegar a la sala, se sorprendió al ver su pared intacta, su falda sobre el sillón y el vaso que recordaba, Ranma uso, junto a la tetera, estaban lavados y en donde se ponían los trastes para que se secaran.

Akane se recostó en el sillón mirando por la ventana, encendió el televisor, afortunadamente no tenía nada importante que hacer temprano, y si la necesitaban podrían llamarle, y además se sentía demasiado bien como para preocuparse por esas cosas, desafortunadamente en ese momento… el teléfono sonó.

-Ah, no puede ser, ni siquiera veinte minutos… -se dijo levantándose y yendo por el inalámbrico –Akane Tendo, ¿Diga? –

-{Hey! ¿se vale faltar al trabajo por resaca? Jajja oye, ¿estás viendo a la T.V.? el jefe está muy molesto} –

-Molesto? –

- {Si ponle en las noticias, tu amorcito hizo una carnicería de Lirio Blanco, ahora parecen Lirio Rojo} –

Akane busco el control remoto y puso las noticias, se mostraban muchas imágenes censuradas y pisos manchados de sangre, grandes destrozos por todas partes, luego filas de bolsas de cadáveres en el patio siendo subidas a un camión, probablemente rumbo a la morgue.

-{Fue una sorpresa, un poco perturbadora que el me hablara en medio de la noche…} –

Akane no escucho mas, el control remoto callo de sus manos, el teléfono le siguió después, cuando un repentino malestar le hizo correr a vomitar al baño.

-{Akane! ¿Me escuchas? Oye ¿estás ahí? Akane háblame…!}-

Entre las montañas en un lago, tres personas, dos adultos y una niña miraban a un hidroavión apunto de acuatizar, a su alrededor había varias maletas.

- creo que se molestara por todo el desastre que hiciste, ¿era necesario matarlos a todos? – pregunto la rubia mientras Ranma miraba a Melisa saludando a el piloto desde el pequeño puerto y subiendo sus cosas a una balsa que los llevaría al avión.

- No fui yo quien los mato a todos, la mayoría de ellos se mataron entre si durante la confusión, cuando mucho, mate a unos once o doce– Ranma tomo sus cosas y las de la chica para subirlas a la balsa.

Mas tarde, al mediodía en las oficinas de la interpol.

- Estas bromeando! ¿El estuvo en tu departamento después de lo que paso?- Roy no podía creer lo que escuchaba –pero la carpeta el disco y el video confesión de Satoshi Li producida por Saotome Studio según le llamo el pelirrojo. No había dudas de las palabras de su compañera.

- ¿…y? ¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto la uniformada de lentes

- Yoko no estoy de humor para tus bobadas…-reprendió pero sus palabras llegaban a oídos sordos, cuchicheando con roy.

- Me pregunto si ya llevaban tiempo, si no me equivoco el ya tenía dos meses aquí…- los dos la miraron, haciéndole brotar venas de enfado – no me esperaba que la teniente…-

- Ya déjense de tonterías! Cene con mi familia, y tome demasiado sake, y no estoy acostumbrada… hay, mi cabeza –

-…¿Eh? ¿Solo es eso? –

- ¿y qué creías?

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a alucinar con, una aventura romántica entre una agente de la ley y un criminal, dando como resultado un embarazo que obligue ah alguno de los lados a ceder, suponiendo que lo mejor para el bebe, era que la chica policía fuese con su amado criminal, solo así el niño podría convivir con su padre sin un cristal de por medio y usando un teléfono… entonces el niño crecería para convertirse en un legendario ladrón de obras de arte, con el entrenamiento de su padre y el conocimiento de los procedimientos policiales de la madre…

- Oh, eso es increíble, Yoko, sería una estupenda novela – dijo Roy leyendo los manuscritos que tenía en la mano.

- Pero cuando fue que escribiste esto?- pregunto Akane leyendo las hojas, mientras tanto Yoko escribía frenéticamente, mientras balbuceaba oraciones en una lengua arcana – Nunca me paso por la mente que fuera así-

- En fin, no te preocupes por todas las muertes…-

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Son más de treinta muertos…-

- Si pero según los que sobrevivieron, incluido Li, el no uso armas de fuego, la mayoría de ellos se disparo durante el apagón, y el gas lacrimógeno… solo mato a los doce principales tenientes-

- Aun así, esas personas tenían familias, y ellas no tenían la culpa-

- Ellos saben a lo que se enfrentan al unirse a ese mundo –

- por el momento entreguemos esto a los jefes, esto nos puede ascender a jefes de sección, me pregunto si hay algún lugar en Fiji, o Hawaii…-

- Déjate de tonterías! Se supone que nuestra prioridad es atraparlo a el, ¿no lo dijiste ayer? Seguro espera que, como ya entrego al culpable de la muerte de Nabiki lo dejare hacer lo que quiera, pues se equivoca, después de esa masacre, definitivamente tengo que atraparlo…-

- Eso es lo que quería oír Tendo –

- Je-jefe, lo siento no lo vi venir –

Los tres y todos en la cafetería se levantaron al ver al jefe de sección, Akito Hirozuna.

- ¿Dice que se fue del país? – el jefe asintió detrás de su escritorio

- No estamos seguros, pero al parecer ya no hay nada que lo haga quedarse, probablemente de acuerdo a la investigación de Roy, ellos hayan vuelto a Francia, de todas formas, la única forma de saber donde está ahora, es seguirle la pista a en los lugares en que a estado, y comenzaran con la legión extranjera.

- Bueno eso es, bastante lógico Akane – dijo Roy para sorpresa de la chica de acuerdo con el jefe

- Pero, espere, ¿quiere decir que iremos a Francia? Pero nunca eh ido, no se francés y mi ingles no es muy bueno –

- Excelente, entonces no lo hables, yo hablare por los dos, algunos franceses odian a los extranjeros, especialmente si les piden que hablen otro idioma que no sea el suyo-

- Pero señor, ¿Cómo sabe que se fue del país? –

- Hace poco se detecto un hidroplano sobrevolando las montañas, probablemente aterrizo en algún lago, se le pidió identificarse pero se rehusó a hablar, luego de unos minutos volvió a despegar rumbo al continente, pero desapareció a medio camino del mar de Japón –

- Se habrán estrellado?- Comento Roy, Akane se aterro por eso, pero lo disimulo –o tal vez aterrizaron y tomaron alguna barcaza, tengo entendido que, hay algunos cruceros que cuentan con ese tipo de aviones, para llevar a sus pasajeros tierra adentro y viceversa –

- Eso podría evitarnos la búsqueda, no creo que sean muchos los cruceros actualmente navegando por esas coordenadas, especialmente que cuenten con hidroplanos –

- Ya pensé en eso Tendo, pero ningún radar, marca algún navío en esas coordenadas, lo único que se me ocurre, es que se bajaran y continuaran en alguna valsa para evitar la guardia costera, pero con la mocosa, podría ser complicado… en fin, si, puede sonar mal, pero si murieron, seria un asesino menos en el mundo, con lo adorado que era por la niña, seguramente ella hubiera sido como el. Pero hasta que eso no se confirme, los quiero mañana en el primer vuelo hacia Francia.-

Los dos aceptaron la orden ante el obvio disgusto por parte de Akane por el deseo de que estuvieran muertos, especialmente por Melisa.

La oscura sala se ilumino por un reflector en el centro de la mesa, creando una imagen holográfica de un mundo rodeado por una serpiente, cinco hombres usando capucha, cada uno, miraban los computadores que salieron de la gran mesa de mármol blanco. En la pantalla se mostraron las noticias del arresto de una gran cantidad de líderes y miembros de las triadas chinas por parte de la interpol, y la masacre de la rama japonesa de una de estas triadas, a manos de un hombre.

Uno de los hombres detiene el video de la casa destrozada, cuando sale un dibujo en la pared, un ojo pintado, y por medio de el reflejo de luz sobre unos trozos de vidrio en el suelo, Un triangulo de luz encerrando el ojo.

- Horus – dicen todos al unisonó –debemos deshacernos de el –

Cinco días después.

Paris, Francia.

Cuartel de operaciones de la interpol en Paris.

En un pasillo, Akane miraba por la ventana, la tan apreciada torre Eiffel, Roy tenía un buen rato hablando con el Jefe de sección francés, bueno, si el sinfín de maldiciones que se decían uno a otro contaba cómo hablar.

- Ah, dios mío… me sorprende que no nos hayan mandado de regreso – suspiraba Akane escuchando las pocas palabras en francés que conocía por las películas subtituladas, la mayoría, maldiciones.

Afortunadamente todos los que le habían hecho platica a ella estaban dispuestos a hablar ingles, a pesar de que no era muy bueno, y otros menos hablaban japoneses sin mencionar que había algunos compatriotas trabajando ahí, por lo que no fue tan difícil acoplarse a las nuevas costumbres, las ofertas de ayudarle con su francés, le llovían, sin mencionar las invitaciones a conocer la romántica parís en manos de un autentico francés, y enseñarle todo desde los croissant hasta el beso francés, que rechazo amablemente, controlándose de no dislocarles la mandíbula.

- Mon dieu…- salió furioso Roy de la oficina azotando la puerta – como puede ese imbécil ser jefe de sección –

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la chica siguiéndolo por los pasillos, mientras no dejaba de maldecir, todos lo miraban divertidos, ya se habían acostumbrado a los gritos del pelirrojo, y a la tan deseada nipona que lo seguía tratando de calmarlo, a veces dándole con el más grueso libro de leyes que se atravesara si le iba bien, o en su defecto, uno de los escritorios tenía el mismo efecto, solo con unas horas más de jaqueca.

- El imbécil dice que no puede hacer que los legionarios hablen con nosotros, que la interpol no tiene jurisdicción en la Legión, ¡es ridículo, la interpol tiene jurisdicción en todo el mundo! –

- Tranquilízate, esperemos que se calme, y tu contrólate un poco por favor – Akane se sentó en una silla de la terraza que había en la cafetería tenia vista a el arco del triunfo a un lado y al otro, a lo lejos, el castillo de Versalles.

- El problema señorita, no es la jurisdicción…-

Hablo uno de los pocos franceses que sabia japonés. Casi un metro noventa, según el mismo informo cuando se conocieron. Akane se sorprendió al ver que según aquella noche, Ranma parecía tener más o menos la misma altura. Cabello castaño claro, al igual que sus ojos, boca grande y labios delgados, musculoso sin exagerar.

- Ah! Hola, Duke, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto con su amable sonrisa que había hechizado a todo francés se le atravesaba incluso alguna que otra fémina.

- Bonjour cherrie… - saludo besando su mano.

- Apuesto que empieza a gustarte eso – dijo Roy, hastiado de lo mismo siempre que se topaba con algún playboy francés.

- Cierra la boca, así son sus costumbres –respondió susurrando mientras Duke D´Lacuare seguía con su mismo discurso de siempre –"me recuerda a Kuno, el amenos es apuesto… y no me abraza "¿Entonces, que decías Duke? – pregunto nuevamente una vez termino el largo saludo.

- Es verdad, lo siento, pero el solo verte hace que mi inspiración vuele y…-

- Si, si, ya lo dijiste esta mañana en el café, y ayer durante la cena, por lo que más quieras, dilo sin versos ni nada por el estilo – rogo Roy.

- me sorprende que tengas cierta cantidad de mujeres en la oficina interesados en ti, con lo poco romántico que eres –

- a veces las mujeres prefieren mas acción que palabras, lo complicado es darles la dosis perfecta de cada una… - decía Roy muy convincentemente, con Duke a un lado en pose meditativa asintiendo, y alrededor de ambos otros compañeros también asintiendo.

-Ah, no puede ser cierto…- suspiro Akane, poniéndose de pie – CON PELMISO, TENGO SED, VOY A...-Dijo Akane en ingles con acento, pero antes que terminara, la mesa ya estaba llena de agua embotellada – _Merci –_ agradeció a los hombres que se despedían con reverencias occidentales, tomo una botella, y se puso a beber esperando a que los dos galancetes se pasaran sus formulas de seducción.

En ese momento, en Alemania.

El más influyente de los generales del ejército se preparaba para salir de su oficina para el almuerzo, el teléfono sonó, el general se dispuso a contestar.

- ALEXANDER BROWKZ, HOLA, QUIEN ES –

- HABLO DE LA VIDRIERIA LEDET, DESCUBRIMOS UN DEFECTO EN NUESTROS VENTANALES ORNAMENTALES, PERDON QUE LE PIDA ESTO A ALGUIEN TAN IMPORTANTE COMO USTED, PERO, ¿PODRIA DECIRME SI SU VENTANAL TIENE LA SIGUIENTE NUMERACION? –

- JOJO, POR SUPUESTO, NO HAY PROBLEMA, MIENTRAS ESTEN DISPUESTOS A REPONERMELO SIN COSTO ALGUNO, MAS UNA BONIFICACION –

El general se acerco al ventanal y siguiendo las instrucciones del chico al teléfono confirmo la numeración de su ventanal, con el diseño de una valquiria levantando en alto un cuerno.

- LE AGRADESCO MUCHO HER GENERAL… SALUDE A ODIN DE MI PARTE – repentinamente el tono de voz servicial del chico cambio.

-¿QUE…? – en eso algo entro por la ventana a la altura del cinturón de oro de la valquiria, dejando un orificio circular perfecto.

El general callo de espalda con un orificio en la frente, aun con el teléfono en la mano, su sombrero salió volando hacia arriba, cayó después cubriendo su rostro que mantenía la confusión por el comentario.

A varios metros de ahí, desde lo alto de un edificio en la calle paralela a la de los edificios militares donde el General tenía su oficina reconocida por el valiosísimo ventanal. Un joven de short de licra, admiraba los cuervos sobrevolando los cielos, al mismo tiempo que desarmaba el rifle de plástico, diseñado para que entrara perfectamente en un tubo para planos.

Un par de minutos después Ranma salía del edificio nacional de topografía de Berlín, con un tubo para planos, miro al cielo mientras quitaba el candado de su bicicleta, se puso sus lentes oscuros y su casco, comenzó pedalear, miro una vez mas y los cuervos seguían en el cielo.

- Vayan, informen a Odín de lo sucedido, díganle que manden a una valquiria, por el Herr General – Ranma sonrió, comenzó a pedalear perdiéndose entre el trafico de Berlín, al mismo tiempo que los cuervos se iban de sus cielos.

En la terraza cafetería de INTERPOL FRANCIA Akane al fin veía terminar el congreso de teorías de la seducción.

- Ya que terminaron, ¿podríamos volver al tema? – pregunto bastante molesta regresando del baño por quinta vez, y sentándose en su silla con una sola botella de agua. –Por favor, antes de que me hiperhidrate, y convierta en una medusa –

- Oh si, mil disculpas cherrie –

- Es verdad, entonces, ¿que quieres decir con que la jurisdicción no es el problema? –

- El hombre que buscan, Ranma Saotome es extraoficialmente conocido, y venerado por muchos en la interpol, y aun más entre los legionarios –

- ¿Venerado? – preguntaron los dos

- Así es, él y el padre de Melisa hacían lo posible por cumplir con sus misiones sin daño colateral, no importa cuál fuera, podían asegurar la destrucción del objetivo sin daño a terceros. Aunque consigan entrar a los cuarteles de la legión, nadie aunque sean encerrados en reclusión solitaria por diez años, no lo delatara, se hizo cargo de la dulce Mili como muchos de nosotros la llamamos…- dijo ordenando sus datos, tranquilamente.

- Y tu eres uno de esos que no hablarían, ¿cierto?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- _oui monsieur_ –

- Pero como pueden decir eso! A matado a mucha gente… somos interpol, no podemos permitir que idiotas como él, andén matando a cuanta gente quiera –grito Akane molesta.

- Cherrie, te pido que no te expreses de _Monsieur_ Ranma con esa palabra, me dolería mucho aplicarte lo que se conoce como la ley del hielo-

- Ja, dudo que seas capaz de eso Duke –se burlo Roy, dándole a la chica tiempo de recuperarse.

- Pero por que protegen a ese estúpido idiota… dime la razón Duke, ¿Duke? ¿Me escuchas? – para su sorpresa y la de Roy el francés le dio la espalda totalmente a la chica que por la sorpresa solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

- Mira que la hiciste, ya la pusiste triste –dijo Roy susurrándole al oído – _ella solo quería rencontrarse con su novio que creía muerto desde hace diez años, años después su hermana es asesinada por la mafia, uniéndose a la policía internacional jurando no permitir que ningún criminal aunque sea el hombre que ama viva impunemente… para su desgracia se encuentra con él, ambos de lados distintos de la ley_-

El labio de Duke empieza a temblar mientras escucha todo, discretamente mira a la chica que miraba hacia el vacio, con el repentino cielo nublado de fondo y la brisa agitando delicadamente su cabello.

– _Esperaba traer a messie Ranma de vuelta al buen camino, esperaba finalmente casarse con él y darle una familia a la dulce Melisa, para que se olviden de la muerte que han estado viendo desde hace tanto tiempo…_-

Se detuvo para sacar papel y limpiarse las lágrimas, en instantes, su paquete de toallitas se esfumo por todos los trabajadores que escucharon junto a Duke la historia al borde de las lágrimas

– _Pero, entendemos, su lealtad les impide delatarlo…_-

Todos los presentes asintieron con lagrimas en los ojos y limpiándose la nariz

- _Aunque si tan solo pudiésemos hablar con los legionarios… puede que ella solo quiera saber del tiempo que estuvo lejos de_ él –

En eso Akane miro hacia la torre Eiffel, y suspiro.

- _Mírala, eso es obviamente un suspiro, de amor_ –

Para remarcar la escena una paloma se paro junto a ella, Akane la acaricio dulcemente y la tomo en sus manos.

-¡AAAAhh! ¡No soporto más! –

Grito una persona detrás de toda la multitud, Akane miro sorprendida al jefe de sección dándole un fuerte abrazo, seguido por el resto terminando en un abrazo grupal

- Es una orden inmediata, Ranma Saotome debe ser encontrado, No me importa cómo, quiero a cada legionario informándole hasta el tipo de pasta dental que use, estos dos se casan o ninguno merece ser llamado francés-

-Si señor- dijeron todos al unisonó

-No soy francés, pero no me importa -dijeron otros extranjeros haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Roy, que fue todo eso? ¿Qué les dijiste? –

Pregunto Akane, que solo había estado mirando la vista mientras pensaba como conseguir una pista, mientras tanto Roy le susurraba quien sabe qué cosa a duke, y luego todos en la oficina estaban de pronto ahí, llorando, probablemente platicaban de la novela que era tan popular entre los miembros.

- Nada en especial…- respondió Roy – por cierto, a que se debió ese suspiro –

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! es que me gustaría saber lo que dicen en esa novela que todos ven... Ah- suspiro de nuevo.

- pero mirabas hacia la torre Eiffel-

- Bueno, estoy en parís desde hace cinco días, y no eh podido ir, y recuerdo que no me traje cámara, espero tener tiempo para ir –

- ¿Por qué no? No tenemos tiempo límite ¿O sí? A si, ¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando las manos de la chica

- esto es un mensaje del jefe, está en España, quiere que nos demos prisa, parece que un general fue asesinado esta mañana en Alemania-

Akane se retiro, pero antes coloco a la paloma en una jaula con comida que estaba en un extremo de la terraza.

- "Palomas mensajeras, ¿en esta época? El jefe necesita modernizarse" – Roy se fue tras Akane hacia la oficina donde a cada momento recibía un abrazo, palmaditas de ánimo y un folder con información de Ranma. Roy no pudo evitar las carcajadas por la cara que ponía la chica.

En ese momento una pequeña avioneta aterrizaba en un aeropuerto privado en las afueras de parís.

- Bienvenidos de vuelta señoritas ¿el señor Lior no viene con ustedes? – pregunto uno de los asistentes de vuelo, mientras ayudaba a bajar a la rubia y la pequeña niña.

- El vendrá por tierra más tarde, tenia negocios que atender – informo Miki

- estoy muy cansada, en que nos vamos a ir a casa Miki – Pregunto Melisa estirándose

- Hay un vehículo esperando en el estacionamiento para ustedes – dijo un hombre de color, vestido de traje negro, con barba de candado y lentes oscuros – las llaves están pegadas y todos los documentos en la guantera, Horus sniper recibirá los propios en la frontera – termino sin inmutarse casi mecánicamente.

- Muchas gracias David – respondió Miki – vamos Mili-

- si, adiós – dijo la niña sonriendo tiernamente hasta perderse de vista despidiéndose con los brazos

Los asistentes de vuelo enternecidos se despidieron con las manos, sorprendidos vieron que el robótico David se había sonrojado y sacudía tímidamente la mano despidiéndose.

Columnas de hombres marchaban en perfecta sincronía, hasta que vieron un femenino y atlético cuerpo asiático saliendo de un vehículo con placas de la interpol, recibiendo silbidos de los soldados, hasta que fueron reprendidos por sus oficiales a cargo.

- Jeje siéntete orgullosa Akane, no creo que muchas mujeres hagan olvidar la disciplina a un legionario – dijo sonriente Roy.

- No molestes, démonos prisa -la chica se apresuraba a las oficinas de la legión, ocultando su sonrojo.

Los dos agentes se acercaron a la casilla de información, donde Roy uso sus tácticas para convencer a la recepcionista para ayudarle a hablar con el oficial a cargo de la base. Luego de unos cuantos minutos desde que la chica saliera de su puesto, esta volvió con un hombre de mediana edad, con rostro recio y andar militar, miro a los agentes y les guio a una salita de juntas.

- Tomen asiento – dijo el hombre señalando las sillas – ¿desean algo de tomar? trae café para mí y ¿ustedes? –Roy pidió agua y Akane no pidió nada

- Gracias por recibirnos mayor – dijo Roy tranquilamente - Somos de…-

- INTERPOL lo sé, recibí una llamada hace una horas del jefe de sección de parís, y sé lo que buscan – respondió en japonés fluido – y sé que no hablas francés – dijo mirando a la chica.

- Entonces, que puede decirnos, sobre el sospechoso Ranma Saotome- dijo Akane un poco entusiasmada.

- El capitán Saotome… termino su servicio con honores, y es uno de los oficiales más respetados por la legión – dijo el mayor con visible molestia – en cuanto a información sobre él, deberían revisar los archivos… -

- Experto en artes marciales, armas de fuego, explosivos y hábil conductor de cualquier vehículo, así como francotirador – dijo Roy interrumpiendo al oficial que después de escuchar eso asintió.

- Ahí tiene –

- Todo eso lo sabemos, pero que hay de su vida personal, amistades enemistades, comportamiento en general- dijo Akane molesta por la actitud del hombre – se da cuenta que comete un delito si lo protege –

- Cálmate Akane – la tranquilizo el pelirrojo – entienda mayor que somos oficiales de interpol, y si está ocultando información de un delincuente usted puede ser…-

- ¿Delincuente? Entiendan ustedes que Ranma Saotome no solo es un legionario, es un héroe no solo para legionarios, si no para infinidad de personas que ahora estarían muertas de no ser por sus grandes habilidades, y usted debería saberlo- dijo mirando a la chica

- ¿A qué se refiere? –

- Se quién es usted, fui subordinado del capitán Saotome, y sé que ustedes estaban comprometidos por largo tiempo. –

- ¿Ha…Hablo de mi? – Pregunto sonrojada la chica ante las palabras del hombre -… eso no tiene relevancia, dígame todo lo que sepa sobre el y si sabe en donde se pueda encontrar ese asesino – dijo Akane furiosa- o tendrá que ver el cielo desde una ventana enrejada de 30cm –

Horas después Akane y Roy se encontraban leyendo archivos de misiones desclasificadas, y archivos que habían recibido de la investigación de las oficina de interpol.

-Me sorprendió que no dijera nada después de la mirada que le diste – dijo Roy tratando de romper el silencio

Akane solo miraba carpeta tras carpeta, hojeando sin poner atención al pelirrojo, este entendió que no quería hablar de eso.

- ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un descanso? –Akane no dijo nada – ya se, vamos a la torre Eiffel, está oscureciendo, así que debe verse estupenda…-

- Roy no es momento para que intentes seducirme con las vistas parisinas –

Roy sonrió y siguió mirando las carpetas, una de ellas le llamo la atención, la miro por un momento y saco una foto que salía de ella levemente, Akane se dio cuenta del silencio del ruidoso pelirrojo, y volteo.

- ¿Encontraste algo? –

- Tal vez – dijo mostrándole la foto.

Akane tomo la foto y vio a una pareja con una niña en las manos, estaban frente a una casa de color verdoso, había un camión de mudanzas. Akane pareció no ver nada.

- mira en el fondo, en el camión, cargando el sillón –

Akane se acerco a la lámpara, miro tratando de entender. Entonces lo vio, Ranma era uno de los cargadores se veía molesto, y la foto lo había congelado en medio de una queja.

- Ya lo veo, pero que pasa, es una foto de más de cinco años – dijo mirando detrás para leer la fecha de impresión. – es poco probable que aun mantengan esa casa, desde que los padres murieron. –

- tal vez sepan adonde se fueron, esas zona es bastante buena, se ve que es tranquila – dijo Roy leyendo algunos recibos de arrendamiento – según esto, en realidad es una vecindad, es casi toda la manzana puede que sea privado –

- ¿y eso qué? –

- Es lo único que tenemos, y recuerda que incluso la interpol de aquí lo aprecia, que tal si todos sabían donde vivía pero no hacían nada –

Akane le miro casi molesta por lo que decía, pero era muy posible, no había cometido crimen alguno en Francia, y como legionario que era seguramente era bien recibido y tendría aliados en todas partes de Francia.

- ¿Dice la dirección? – el chico miro y asintió – bien mañana iremos por allá. Ahora… -

- Ahora? – pregunto el pelirrojo acomodándose en la cama

- ¡Largo de mi habitación!- dijo la chica mientras Roy se estrellaba contra la pared del pasillo, y la puerta de la habitación se cerraba

- Pero que brusca – dijo adolorido.

Una vez más… Akane y Roy salían decepcionados por una pista de donde podría estar Ranma. Temprano habían llegado a la vecindad parisina solo para encontrar una casa sin usar en años

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por París? solo para despejar la mente. – pregunto juguetón el pelirrojo.

- …Esta bien, me hace falta pensar en otra cosa- dijo la chica cansada, mirando de un lado a otro sin interés.

-…Eh ¿En serio?- dijo sorprendido.

Unas horas después Roy yacía inmóvil en una banca frente al rio Sena.

-¿Para esto me invitabas a salir todas las noches desde que nos conocimos? –dijo molesta con resoplidos mirando el rio.

-Te juro que esos caracoles todavía se movían- gimió la pasta verde que yacía en la banca.

-¿Para qué te los comías entonces? ¡Idiota! – Akane seguía de pie mirando entretenida el reflejo de la luna en el rio- veo una farmacia del otro lado del rio, quédate ahí, ahora vuelvo.

La chica se dirigió a las escaleras del puente más cercano. Callada, con paso tranquilo y con atención admiraba los adornos del puente y las luces reflejadas en el rio. Una imagen hermosa… de no ser por el caracol baboso que se deshacía en la banca, arruinando el cuadro con sus quejidos; como si le estuvieran echando sal.

La peli azul llego al otro lado del rio, ubicándose llego directo a la farmacia; cerca a un minisúper y un centro comercial en remodelación, nada importante solo admiro los adornos de los antiguos edificios que se habían transformado en locales, y las amplias calles llenas de turistas que le parecieron estresantes, excepto por un grito de niña llamando a su padre…

-¿no puede ser? – se dijo sorprendida reconociendo la voz.

Akane olvido la farmacia y se asomo a la calle, para su sorpresa, Melisa gritaba saliendo por la ventana de un automóvil de lujo; conducido por una rubia. Extrañada vio a quien le gritaba. Ranma caminaba en dirección contraria al vehículo, pasando entre los turistas y a punto de entrar al centro comercial.

-¿Qué ira hacer ahí? – se pregunto dirigiéndose al edificio en el camino uso su celular para avisarle al caracol – ya te tengo Ranma, seguramente te encontraras con algún criminal-

La chica corrió al ver que su criminal preferido, entraba haciendo a un lado unas lonas, rápido, hizo lo mismo teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido; la lona cayo y cubrió la puerta.

En ese momento una combi se detuvo en la entrada, un grupo de encapuchados con chaleco antibalas salieron; INTERPOR, decían sus escudos, lentamente entraron por el mismo lado.

En el pasillo principal. Ranma se detuvo un momento frente a una fuente llena de yeso y azulejos medio puestos. Detrás escondida en una columna una chica miraba al curioso chico investigando la fuente, le vio sacar una lámpara que emitía una luz violeta, un momento después, el chico pareció encontrar algo y señalo con la lámpara a una columna cercana a la de Akane espantándola y haciéndole esconderse, logro ver en la otra columna un triangulo con un ojo dentro, ambos brillando en un tono azul cielo brillante, en el mismo tono, debajo del dibujo unas letras parecidas al árabe, ranma se acerco y luego de estudiarlo lo limpio con un liquido que roció en la columna y le paso un trapo, apunto a un pasillo y comenzó a caminar por él, un ruido a su espalda le hizo detenerse. Akane; oculta tras una caja de material de construcción. Se sorprendió también y se fijo al lugar del sonido.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo- dijo Ranma entre risas –debo darme prisa –

El chico se dirigió a un gran hueco, lo que parecía ser el centro de la plaza comercial, un barandal frente a él y un las escaleras eléctricas a los siguientes niveles; uno arriba y otro abajo por debajo del nivel de la calle. Asustada de perderlo de vista si sele ocurría saltar. La chica se le acerco veloz sacando su arma.

-¡Quieto ahí! Saotome Ranma, estas arrestado por asesinato en tres continentes – dijo firmemente con Ranma en la mirilla del arma.

El chico se paró en seco al escuchar la orden y los cargos. Hizo un visible resoplido antes de hablar…

-Había olvidado cuan terca eres Tendo… - se giro un poco para verla a los ojos –no deberías seguirme, es peligroso –

-¿Temes que te mate, o simplemente tu ego no acepta que te gane? – dijo orgullosa. Ranma metió la mano en su chaqueta – ¡no lo hagas!-

La oficial noto que Ranma cambio su expresión y comenzaba a mirar a todos lados, buscaba una salida, supuso ella, Akane se puso tensa y sujeto su arma más firme.

-Eres el menor de mis problemas Tendo –

Tan pronto termino de hablar, un grupo de hombres salieron de todas partes, Ranma metió su otra mano por detrás del, mientras un coro de chasquido resonaba en el edificio.

-Somos interpol, "Horus", estas bajo arresto – se escucho en la multitud.

-¡Esta bien lo tengo bajo control! – dijo Akane con su placa en la mano y en alto. Se veía preocupada de que lo mataran – No hagas nada estúpido... no la hagas huérfana otra vez.- dijo casi en susurro. A su espalda uno de los hombres se acercaba usándola de escondite.

- La única estúpida aquí, eres tú…-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Desde cuando la interpol usa AK-47… y capuchas – Ranma saco su arma sin dudarlo y apunto a la chica, ella disparo instintivamente y con lagrimas, vio como el chico caía a un lado con un hilo de sangre, antes de acercarse a él, escucho a uno de los oficiales caer, los demás apuntaron alarmados, para sorpresa de la chica antes de caer al suelo, Ranma se apoyo en la mano y se lanzo a la chica empujándola a una columna junto a él.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-Salvarte la vida… otra vez-

Todos los hombres empezaron a disparar sin tregua.

-¡¿Esperen, están locos? ¡Sigo aquí! –dijo confundida.

-¡Idiota, no son de INTERPOL! –Akane no entendió- quédate ahí – el chico corrió a otra columna seguido de un camino de balas.

-¡espera, ¿Cómo que quédate ahí?- dijo la chica siguiéndolo.

Ranma vio molesto como la chica corría esquivando las balas, y de un salto llego al mismo lugar.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Trato de sacarte de problemas y tu corres a ellos…- grito furioso mientras disparaba.

-Estas loco, si crees que voy a dejarte escapar tan fácil-

-No es momento para eso Tendo… -en un resoplido Akane le escucho decir –J`ai nourri votre insistance-

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto sorprendida de escucharle un francés tan perfecto.

- …tu insistencia me agota…- respondió bastante molesto. Akane estaba por responder pero…

-¡Akane! ¿estás bien? – dijo el pelirrojo llegando del otro lado esquivando balas, dio un salto, cayo dando vueltas y al levantarse, Akane se encontraba en medio de los dos chicos apuntándose mutuamente -¿…amigos tuyos? –pregunto Roy.

-Es una fiesta privada, deberías llevarte a tu compañera, _tentative de carotte _–respondió Ranma con cara aburrida a Roy, que le había salido una vena en la cabeza a punto de estallar. Akane se estaba molestando.

-¡A quien llamas intento de zanahoria, tu âne! – respondió apunto de jalar el gatillo.

- tranquilo, este burro come zanahorias de calidad- respondió orgulloso a pesar de ser llamado así.

- Tranquilos ustedes dos…-Se entrometió un poco divertida por la cara de rabia de su compañero al ser insultado otra vez, y no pudo evitar extrañarse de la madures de su ex prometido por no molestarse; por ser llamado burro, âne, una de las palabras que conocía en francés, en cambio le volvió el insulto de zanahoria.-Ranma, ¿Están tras de ti…?-dijo finalmente entendiendo – ¿son mafiosos o qué?

-Puede ser…- Ranma vio a unos tipos preparándose para disparar…-Esto sería pan comido de no estarme estorbando…- pauso, segundos después los hombres caían del techo con balas de él y Roy.

-Ya te eh dicho que no te dejare seguir con esos asesinato, no puedes…-

-Metete en tus asuntos… olvídate de eso por ahora – la empujo contra el pelirrojo antes de que una ráfaga le diera – concéntrate o te mataran –grito corriendo al otro lado del pasillo, Roy iba a perseguirlo pero le empezaron a disparar.

- tendremos que hacerle caso o nos matan – le dijo a una furiosa chica, a punto de salir corriendo tras el de nuevo- entiendo que quieras ir con tu amorcito, pero no es el momen…- cayó al suelo con un golpe con la cacha del arma de la chica

-…Cierra la boca, concéntrate o te mataran-funfurruño antes de correr a un letrero de metal con costales de cemento, las balas la siguieron un momento dándole la oportunidad a los chicos para disparar.

- Al menos sirves de cebo marimacho…woow- dijo esquivando la bala de la Oni-Akane, que lo miraba detrás del letrero con el arma humeando, casi tanto como sus ojos.

- Cálmense tortolitos, no es momento para eso – apenas se escuchaba el pelirrojo, entre los disparos dando a su alrededor y disparando el ocasionalmente.

Durante unos minutos siguieron así hasta que Ranma saco un pequeño cilindro que arrojo a el grupo de sicarios un gran resplandor ilumino el pasillo en eso aprovecho para correr a donde estaba akane que parecía haberse cegado por la granada. La tomo en brazos y corrió hacia otra columna cerca del barandal, debajo se oían botas militares y ordenes, Ranma vio que le apuntaban al pelirrojo, de un disparo todos se ocultaron al ver posiblemente al líder caer con una bala en la cabeza, Akane se sintió agradecida por haber salvado a su amigo, pero pronto el miedo apareció en sus ojos, el chico miraba molesto su arma sin balas, y sacándose la chaqueta mostrando un raro chaleco con algunas partes de plástico, y correas, con algunos cuchillos alrededor de la cintura, tomo unas placas que colgaban en su espalda y se las coloco en los brazos, al final se puso unos auriculares y saco unos lentes de sol muy futuristas para la chica.

-Espera, ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-… Lo que mejor se hacer – dijo el chico acomodándose los lentes, estos hicieron un sonido electrónico de carga para luego, salir corriendo directo a los hombres, zigzagueando y ocultándose, por un minuto lo perdió de vista, varios destellos de luz entre la multitud la sorprendieron, antes de que acabara la luz se escucharon los gritos de varios hombres.

-che! Me quito la diversión –

Dijo Roy acercándose a la chica que miraba hacia el pasillo, estaba muy oscuro, solo se veían brillar lo que seguro eran los raros lentes que llevaba puesto, los cañones de las armas que le habían disparado estaban al rojo vivo mientras lentamente se empezaban a enfriar, en eso los faros de un automóvil lograron iluminar momentáneamente el pasillo, Ranma estaba parado tranquilamente, en medio de varios cadáveres, con dos cuchilla sangrantes que salían de las protecciones en sus brazos. Una vez mas todo volvió a oscurecerse y la chica escucho ruidos metálicos desde la oscuridad, luego de eso, la luz de sus lentes se apago, finalmente las nubes dejaron la luz de la luna entrar y vio sorprendida a ranma haciendo un reverencia occidental diga de Versalles, entonces le escucho hablar.

-c'est au revoir ... bobita – Empezó cortes, y termino burlón

-Esta es la despedida… bobita –tradujo sonriente el pelirrojo – ¿y eso? -Se pregunto viendo una lata a un lado del escondite de la chica.

-Maldición se va a escapar! – grito furiosa la chica corriendo al pasillo oscuro.

Ranma en la oscuridad, buscaba rastro de alguna amenaza con los lentes magnificando la luz, y recuperando sus cuchillos, ya que no llevaba guantes. Miro al principio del pasillo donde su ex prometida y su compañero miraban al pasillo forzando la vista, apago los lentes, sonrió levemente.

-"esa cara de boba es nueva" – pensó ranma, cuando las nubes dejaron que la luz lunar dejaran entrar por el techo de cristal de la plaza iluminándolo - c'est au revoir ... bobita- se despidió.

El chico, comenzó su partida, cuando la escucho estallar en rabia, el pelirrojo debió traducirle, eso le hizo sonreír recordando las antiguas explosiones de la chica, recordó su mazo y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, por su seguridad volteo esperando no encontrarla a punto de golpearlo, con esa cosa que seguía sin entender de donde salía. Como esperaba la gruñona venia tras él, pero se había vuelto tan lenta que ranma podía esperarla a que se le acercara y aun así escapársele, no espera, es demasiado lenta, se puso los lente de nuevo, presiono un botón a un lado de los lentes y ahora podía ver una ligera neblina cerca de donde estaba los oficiales, se dio cuenta que había una lata despidiéndola, vio que el pelirrojo vio la lata y la chica y después corrió a ella, era veneno y ella ya llevaba tiempo expuesta, escucho sirenas acercándose, entonces decidió que sus colegas se hicieran cargo, antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo e irse, vio como uno de los cadáveres se movía aun con los lentes, de nuevo amplificando la luz vio posicionar un disco metálico emitiendo rayos hacia arriba.

-"Una mina" –

-"Que me pasa, me siento pesada, y mareada "- la chica vio un punto luminosos en un platillo en el suelo -¿Qué? –

Un disparo le hizo detenerse pero el susto le hizo soltar la pistola que ya no podía sentir en sus manos, el arma giro justo por encima del disco.

Afuera las ambulancias y patrullas llegaron rápidamente, los Oficiales de Interpol al recibir el llamando de Roy se empezaron a preparar sacando la gente de la zona y los turistas tomando fotografías después de escuchar la balacera dentro del edificio, el primer equipo iba a entrar cuando una explosión, voló las lonas lanzando escombros y cables latigando.

Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, lo se me tomo una eternidad, mis disculpas, hare lo posible por plasmar lo que imagino más rápido, pero es difícil, especialmente por que cuando me inspiro estoy caminando o en el camión, y no tengo como escribirla… Oh musas, tan dulces y amargas a la vez, que contradicción.

En fin si hay algún francés o descendiente de franceses y siente que su lengua o país es insultado con lo que escribí. (Reverencia estilo Versalles) lo siento muchísimo Francia es uno de los países que más quiero conocer, sin embargo desconozco, pues no estoy muy seguro que los monumentos que mencione sea visibles tan fácilmente, fue muy difícil tratar de describir los escenarios, como la escena del rio, me acorde de Nodame Cantabille Paris, y de ahí saque la idea y la imagen.

En fin espero lo haigan disfrutado, y espero no haber bajado mi nivel en todo este tiempo sin escribir. No se alejen, por que empezamos a entrar lo que la majoria quieren, ya que por ciertas circunstancias Ranma tendrá la custodia de su exprometida, y ella tendrá que aguantarse e ir de un lado a otro con él mientras cumple sus misiones. Ademas los objetivos del Asesino empezaran a desvelarse.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Horus.


End file.
